Blasted off again?
by Riikani
Summary: CS DrewxMay , when Team rocket bothers the gang again, Pikachu blasts them off, unfortunately, themselves too. May is shot off alone, will she find her friends again?
1. Prologue

_A/N) I didn't grow up using English so it can be unclear sometimes, please review saying when, so I can change it._

_May is 14, Drew is 15, Max is 11, Ash, is 16, and Brock is 19._

_May, Max, Ash, and Brock are traveling together to a new region, (I wanted to write Misty in it, but you'll see why I didn't) that means new Pokemon, new area's new towns, and of course, new stories_

**Me: "Yeeeh, Back again, with a completely new fanfic."**

**Drew: "Why do you even bother writing them, the suck anyway"**

**Me: "Like I care about your opinion..."**

**Drew: "You should..."**

**Me: "Drew... I'm the autor of this story, I can make you do things you haven't even dreamt off."**

**Drew:"...sure.."**

**Me: "May?, you've been awfully quite, what's wrong.**

**May: "Nothing really actually, but I just read your other story, you know 'Frozen angel'...**

**Me: "So?, I know it wasn't the best story I have made, but then again it was my first..."**

**May: No... It wasn't bad or something, I just thought about the plot..."**

**Me: "O yeah, that's right...**

**May: "Well, don't think about it, just start your new fanfic..."**

**(A/N If you want to know where May is talking about, just read my other story, 'Frozen angel')**

**Drew:"..wait a sec..." (frowning brows)"..if I'm here..., and May is here...that means."(suddenly turning pale)**

**Me: "Yep, it's an other contestshipping, new plot, same characters and lots of fun, for me at least writing it. "**

**Drew:" ...crap..."**

**May: ****(disclaimer): Riika doesn't own Pokemon, me or any of the other characters.** **"**

**Drew: "And thank God for that.."**

**Me: "HEY, THAT'S NOT NICE.**

**Drew: (flicks his hair), "just get your story started"**

_Prologue_

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!!", Ash yelled to his yellow friend.

Team Rocket winced, they knew what was coming. "PIKA...CHUUUUUUU", a big explosion was the result. "Team Rocket is blasted off again!!" cried the infamous team.

Brock, May, Max turned around, and saw the big tanks surrounded with sparks. "Ash!! Why did you use Thundershock when we are near a factory!". Ash suddenly turned pale.

Our Hero's where traveling to some town, when they came by a fabric, who was also a place to store oil. (A/N, I don't know if that reacts with Electricity, but I don't know anything else) Team Rocket saw all the pokemon working here and they thought it was a good idea to steal all the oil and pokemon.

The friends stopped them, making change their plan into just capturing Pikachu, again. Ash and Pikachu thought different about it and blasted them off.

But Ash didn't thought about the fabric and was now looking at the result off the attack: two tanks, ready to explode.

"Guys? What about if we start running" Max asked suggesting, while looking with big eyes at the tanks.

"I agree with that", Brock nodded, and they started running.

But May didn't saw the direction they running to, so she just ran.

The rumbling noice became louder "...Brrrrr... BWHAAMMM", exploded the tanks.

Our friends were shot off in the sky, Max, Ash and Brock to one direction, since they were running together. But May, who ran alone, was shot a whole different direction, and since she was closer to the tanks, also further.

What will happen to the gang when they aren't together, shot to a strange direction?

_Please review, even though I only made the prologue, and it wasn't that long, The first chapter is up, so_


	2. 1 Falling from the sky

**Me: "I'm all pimped up for the next chapter, so let's continue soon"**

**Drew: "Do people even read these conversations?"**

**Me: "How would I know, but I like writing them."**

**May: "I can't see the structure in your story yet..."**

**Me: (sweatdrops) "That is because I only wrote the prologue yet."**

**May: "I want to know what happens next..."**

**Me: "Me too..."**

**Drew: (drops back anime style).."You don't even know your story yet??"**

**Me: "...well...a little bit...just do the disclaimer would you.!!"**

**Drew: "No...why me."**

**May: "I'll do it (****disclaimer) Riikani doesn't own Pokemon, me or any of the characters."**

**Me: "And that you know it... well let's start then... first chapter up ahead.**

_Chapter 1_

"May...May...!", a voice was calling from far way, but May thought it sounded familiar. "May! Wake up", the voice sounded not really worried but also not completely calm.

_"_Ow...", May moaned, her body felt soar all over as she tried to sit up.

"Glad you're still alive", the voice of a young boy said.

May looked up, narrowing her eyes in the sunlight. And she was astonished by who she saw.

"Drew", she gasped. "What are you doing here", but then she looked around. The woods around her didn't look familiar, not like those she saw with the fabric".

"Well, since you came falling from the sky and I was just walking here, I'd better ask you", Drew smirked as he saw the blush which crept on her face.

"Falling from the sky, huh?", she said softly, but then she thought up something. "So why did you even bothered?"

The smirk on Drews face became even bigger, and he flicked his hair. "You don't see a girl falling from the sky everyday, so I thought I'd check it out".

May looked at the ground, "Thank you", she muttered to her green-haired rival.

"What did you say?" Drew held his hand behind his ear,"I think I didn't hear you correctly", he was teasing but May wasn't exactly in the mood for jokes.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY", she exploded like the tanks did earlier. Drew held his hands over his ears and twitched his eyes. "Sheesh, you can be really loud, you know."

May was already fed up she was shot away, and now she met this jerk again. Her day wasn't excactly the best she had. She sighed, appearently there was nothing to do about it and she stood up.

But then her stomach revealed an embarressing growl, turning May brightly red. "I would say you're hungry", Drew said, lifting his eyebrows. May could see, he really enjoyed teasing her.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, I haven't ate since this morning", she responded grumbly, May thought embarrassed, this was probably the worst timimg ever. But Drew took it well.

"Since I've packed too much for me alone, would you have something?", he asked and May blinked. 'Huh, since when is he so nice?, but then again it is just some food'.

* * *

Drew did pack too much, but now he was glad he did. He saw the girl happly eating, and thought it wasn't such a bad idea to be nice once in awhile.

May was finished really quickly, and saw Drew watching her. "What? do I have crumbles on my face?", she asked while wiping her face. Drew shoke his head.

"I was just watching you eating", he responded, but when May blushed again he noticed his mistake. 'smart move, you dumbass', he mentally scolded himself, 'now she has some defense against your remarks, you'd better think up something'. The thoughts in Drew's head were raging through each other when he found the perfect remark.

"It's just I've never seen a girl eating like you", he said shrugging his shoulders. May let it work in on her, but then she figured what he just said. "You call me a pig?!", May thought he couldn't make just comments like he wished, but Drew backed-off, "No, you just eat really fast"

May sighed, she'd better go find her friends; if she stayed longer in his presence, she swore she would go insane. "Well, I'd better get going, I really want to find Ash, Brock and Max, but then Drew smirked, "You know where they are then?", and May thought he had a point.

"No, but staying here, won't get me anywhere", Drew nodded and stood up also. He saw May's questioning face, "These woods aren't safe for a girl on her own", he gave her as explanation, but May put her nose in high air, "I'm just as a good trainer as you are, Mister arrogance", she responded; this guy really was annoying.

Drew just shrugged his shoulders, "I'll just walk with you, until you've found your friends"

May sighed, she wouldn't get rid of this jerk easily, appearently.

--


	3. 2 Bothering voices

_Chapter 2_

"How's training going on", May asked. They've had been silent for like an hour, but May wasn't exactly the person for not to talk.

"I don't know, I don't have to train really hard anymore", Drew said, mocking May. She had been training really hard the last few days.

And it annoyed her, he was that cocky again. She had a feeling he knew, she had been training hard and since he enjoyed pretending he was better than her, he appearently couldn't resist it.

She turned away, while walking next to him, she really didn't felt like seeing that arrogant face of Drew, while he smirked at her.

"And you?", he asked, knowing that would piss her off. She put her face in the wind, he _really_ enjoy teasing .

"I _always_ work hard", and Drew stopped.

He looked at the mountain before them, "I saw you coming from that direction and since there is no fabric on this side of the mountain, you must have flew over it", he said with a thoughtful face. She had told him, about the explosion, and Team Rocket, so he could help her finding the right direction.

"Over it", she said shocked and looked at the huge mountain before her. "May! are you allright, you look kinda pale?".

May nodded, she was allright. "It's just...I can't believe I flew over that". Drew pinched his eyes. "Yeah...It's a miracle you have nothing but bruises".

Drew turned back to her, "Since you want to see your friends again, I guess we have to got over it." May nodded, how sooner she went over it, how sooner she could leave this guy.

_'Even though he was kind enough to travel with you', _a little voice said inside her head.

'Huh, what are you saying? Who are you anyway?', she responded. _'I'm just a little voice,who was always with you, no worries, you won't notice me most of the time'_, comforted the voice her.

"Well, are you coming?" Drew had walked on while May was arguing with the voice. "Yeah, wait up", she called back at him running to him.

"What were you doing anyway?", Drew asked, flipping his hair.

"Nothing...", May didn't told him about the voice, he would just make an insult about her going insane. Why should he know anyway?

"_Because you want him to?"_, again that annoying voice. "Shut up", May said out loud grumpy, making Drew raise his brows, "Huh?, what did I say?". May slapped her hand against her head.

"Never mind", and Drew just shrugged his shoulders.

The evening fell before they reached any steep part. The have just been going up slightly.

'This will take a long time'. May thought, while she looked at the way before them.

* * *

"What about we make camp here", Drew suggested, and May happily agreed, she wanted to stop earlier but she wouldn't want Drew to think she was weak.

"I'll search for firewood", Drew said and May just nodded, and said she would be making food for the Pokemon.

May was happy she had asked Brock a few days earlier how she had to make their food, so she had not a total failure. She sang softly a song while making the food.

Drew was coming back to the camp, when he heard a melody through the trees. It took him awhile before he notice it was May, singing the song.

'She has a beautifull voice' Drew thought.

_'Hah, Gotcha, you like her don't you'_ a voice said in his head.

'Ye..huh what?...NO I do NOT LIKE MAY, who are you anyway', he responded the voice quickly.

The voice giggled, '_Just some voice, I've always been here, you dumbass'. _Drew didn't like to be insulted, especially by a voice in his head.

"Who are you calling Dumbass", she said angrily, the music suddenly disappeared.

"Gack!..How long have you been standing there" May asked a little red.

"Huh?Oh I just came walking", lied Drew, he wouldn't tell her he had been listening and he especially wouldn't tell May about the voice he heard, 'not something she have to know', he decided.

"Ok, I made some Pokefood, since I wasn't sure what your Pokemon liked I thought Masqerain would like Beautifly's food, Absol Skitty's food, without the extra sweets and Roserade something of Bulbasaur' food." She finished summing up, counting on her fingers.

"That will be ok, I think", while he let out his Pokemon. The Pokemon were happy to be outside their balls, especially Masqerain when he saw Beautifly.

May giggled, when she saw the two flying bugtypes, it was already clear to her those two liked each other. "Guys, May has made food for you", Drew said to his Pokemon. "I don't trust her completely, but I hope for you guys she did it right", Drew said to his Pokemon, keeping one eye on May. He had said it so loud she must have heard it, and he wanted to see her reaction.

May heard what Drew said to his Pokemon, and felt insulted. She put her head high. "Well, If you don't like it, don't eat". The Pokemon giggled, they all knew Drew had made a joke, everyone knew exept May herself.

When the Pokemon started eating, May said to Drew, "See, there is nothing bad about my food". Drew thought it was very funny how she responded and wanted to see how far he could push it."I know, I'm surprized myself, either" He said with a cocky voice.

May almost reached his limit, and Drew that, so he decided to let it be, before she would hit him to death.

They ate theirselves and then decided to go to sleep. The hard woodfloor wasn't comfortable to lay on, but May thought it was bearable. Knowing someone was nearby, she fell asleep.

Drew, however, did not fell asleep directly. He thought of what happened today. 'I would never had thought this morning when I stood up, I had to go to sleep, when May is laying just a few foot away', he didn't really bother or something, but he wondered how long she could be with him, without going insane. 'After all, everyone does', he thought.

_'You want her to go insane?'_ the little voice was back.

'No..yes...Argh I don't know', Drew thought back. 'Why don't you just leave me alone'. The little voice laughed softly. '_Because it's too much fun'_.

'Well, I don't see what's funny', he thought back and lay down to sleep. But not before the voice said one last thing to him.

_'You'll see in time'_

--

_MHUHAHAHAHAHA, I think I'm going evil. I really loved the voice. so thanks to everyone who gave me the idea. Anyway, review please, still dying to know your opinions._


	4. 3 Sliding rocks

_Chapter 3_

May woke up surprisingly early, she always thought she slept too long.

"Did you thought, 'Hey, maybe I should get up'?"Drew said in a annoying arrogance tone. Apparently he was long up before May was.

"Hey, I woke up early today", May said defending herself, but then she noticed her mistake, when Drew's grin grew the size of his ego, very big. "So normally you sleep longer than this, whew, I'm surprised you even get to contests then", he said, mocking May.

She really didn't like this guy, and she was more and more convinced of it.

"Anyway, I made breakfast since I figured you would be hungry", Drew said. And now he was kind again? May was getting confused, she would never figure out this boy.

"Mmm, thanks Drew", she answered him, there was nothing wrong in being kind to him.

_'Is that all you want to be to him?, Kind?'_, the little voice was back, annoying May.

'What do you mean, all I want to be?' she responded, where was that thing thinking about anyway?

'_I thought of something more...well, never mind you'll figure out on your time'._

"Let me alone, would you!?" she yelled. Drew almost jumped 3 foor in the air, he thought it was nicely quite around May for once.

"Stop doing that, you give me a heart attack every time when you do that", he said a little angry.

"Sorry Drew, I was just arguing with...myself",wew, she almost told him about the voice. He looked at her with raised brows. "Anyway, I want to get on traveling now, so if you could grab your stuff, maybe we can go"

And so they were walking up again. "It's funny to see you when you're on your own, not chased by herds of fangirls" May suddenly said. Drew flicked his hair, wondering where she was heading at.

"So?" May turned red. "No..I..just meant..you know, never mind", she stuttered. Drew shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't curious anyway, was he?.

Drew shook the thoughts out of his head, pulling May with him, so that they could begin climbing the mountain.

Just like the last day, there weren't any steep parts.

However, the ground wasn't smooth and there were a lot of rocks on the ground.

After a while, May felt the well-known feeling of her feet slipping away, and she would have fallen if it wasn't for Drew. "Hold there", he said with a smirk on his face, while he held her arm to keep her from falling, "you haven't even climbed the mountain yet", he flicked his hair with his one free hand. "You're just luckily I'm here"

With an angry face May pulled her arm back, "I can take of my-yyyyyyyyyyyy..", she fell almost immediatly again, and Drew grabbed her arm again, before she could hit the ground. "I can see, you can", he said with a smirk on his face, his eyes laughing at her.

It made him incredibly cu-cocky, she mentally corrected herself. "Just get going", she snarled at him, he chuckled as response at her.

After a half of the day, May released Beautifly, thinking she would be better company than Drew. The butterfly-pokemon fluttered happy with her wings.

Drew watched the brunette trainer with her pokemon, while they rested, and he wondered, how she could be so sweet to her pokemon and so grumpy to him.

'_and another mistake, from the incredible Drew, you've been caught'_, the voice said teasing. 'Huh?On what?' Drew thought surprised, he couldn't remember he thought of something that was worth to be caught on.

_'You said she was sweet, and you wondered why she wasn't that sweet to you'. _

Drew didn't agree with that and that the voice twisted his words. In his head he sweared at the voice with everything he knew, surprisingly that were a lot of things, and the voice stayed silent.

"Hey May, I can see you're enjoying yourself, but we really need to go on". May tensed up one moment, she forgot Drew was still there. And then she remembered she was angry at him and turned her face away from him.

"Ok!", she murmured, she returned Beautifly to her ball and stood up to follow Drew. As the time went by she became grateful for his support, while he gently held her up.

They both walked through the rocky area, Drew calmly walking, May constantly tripping.

Drew sighed, "Clumsy as always, aren't you?"

May just huffed.

--


	5. 4 Fear of heights

_Yeeeeeh, Chappie 5 is up, I'm glad I finished it, please review, I need some ideas. I mean, I have a lot of my own, but still..._

**me: "MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

**Drew: "Someone, please tell me who gave her too much sugar"**

**Me: "I did NOT eat too much sugar."**

**Drew: "Then you're nuts"**

**Me: "HELL YEAH I AM", (doing Haruno Sakura imitation, for those who know 'Naruto')**

**Drew: (sweatdrops)(whispers)"I still think she ate too much sugar**

**Me: "I told you I DIDN'T"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"...**

**May: "I think I'll just do the disclamer, since they're busy.**

**(Disclaimer): Riikani doesn't own Pokemon, me, or any of the characters.**

**...Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did!"**

**Me: "I didn't!"**

**Drew: "You did, point."**

**Me: "Drew, I'm a freaking Diabetic, and you still think I ate too much sugar!?"**

**Drew:"Whatever"**

**May: "Drew, I think you should stop annoying her..."**

**Me: (angry glares at Drew): I'll just go on with the story, before I kill a certain someone, and I need him for the story...Oh and Drew..."**

**Drew: (gulps) "Uh-oh"**

**Me: BE AWARE OF MY ALLMIGHTY AUTHORPOWERS, MHUAHHAHAHAHAHAH**

_ok that was totally random, I just felt like it ok?_

_--_

_chapter 4_

They reached the first vertical point, a big piece of rock, the start of the mountain, going straight up.

"We have to climb it seems", Drew said airily, but then he saw May shaking. "What's wrong", he said worried but May kept staring with big eyes at the stone wall.

"I don't like heights", was her answer. Drew was surpised, "But I saw you multiple times on Pokemon in the sky". He hoped she wouldn't remember that exactly, she could use it against him he suddenly thought.

But May was trembeling with fear, "Yeah, but that are pokemon, I trust them", she shivered. "But when I climb on my own, I get so scared I can't continue"

Drew looked at the fragile girl next to him, who was already so scared she could not move. "come on, May", he tried to cheer her up,"What happened with the girl who didn't back-out from everything?" But May didn't respond

Drew grabbed her hand and pulled her to the rock. Then he lifted her on his back, "hold on tightly, May!" he said.

Now May wasn't only scared but also confused. What was she doing on Drew's back? Why was he climbing the rock? Why was he so warm and did she feel so safe.

'_Gotcha', _ 'Huh?' thought May back. '_You like it when he carrys you'_ , there was that voice again.

'Can you please shut up, I'm a little occupied right now', May thought grumpy. She had forgotten they were climbing a hill. She held on to Drew tighter.

Drew felt the girl shiver on his back, "Shhh, It's alright, we're almost there", he tried to calm down May, and she seemed to calm down a little when she heard his voice.

"Thanks Drew", she softly said, and Drew shivered, feeling her breath stroke his neck.

Suddenly they reached the top, and Drew let May down from his back and then lay down and closed his eyes. "Thanks Drew", she squat beside his head.

"You're welcome, May", he said tired, his eyes closed. 'Did he just said something nice?, he didn't insult me?" May thought astonished. She had expected him to tease her about being scared.

She silently walked away, trying to make up camp. Unfortunately, it didn't work on her own and frustrated as she was, she let out her pokemon. "Guys", She said, the Pokemon backed away from her seeing her frustrated face, "I need your help here".

The Pokemon nodded, but looked questionly at Drew. May understood what they were pointing at, and blushed, "No, Drew won't help". 'Why am I blushing?', she thought while her Pokemon grinned at her.

"Cut it out" she said, annoyed when she saw their grins. She understood perfectly they knew exactly what happened, and what they were pointing at now. "Just help me out, ok!"

Meanwhile Drew was happy, she left him alone. She was not heavy, that was not it; it had taken impact on his sanity, he decided after a lot of thinking.

'Why did I carry her anyway? I should have tried to find an other way to come up here', he thought by himself. He mentally scolded himself for taking actions without thinking again. 'I seem to get a lot more trouble with that when May is around', he thought surprised.

_'You still think that is weird?'_ , crap...the voice was back again. Just on a moment when he couldn't use the confusing comments. _'Why don't you just admit you like her, it's clear as water' _ the voice commented.

'Because I don't like her, in any way', he added when he heard the voice sputter.

_'You sure?,you did carry her on your back without making any problem of it'_ , the voice added.

'Shut up, I already told you I don't like her' Drew started to get annoyed, he couldn't even get his head clear, because of the voice.

Drew stood up, he wasn't tired anyway, and the voice made it impossible for him to think. 'Oh well, I just go help May then'. But he found himself surprised by May smiling at him proudly.

"I already put up the camp, and I did it right", Drew flicked his hair, knowing that would annoy her. "Oh well, you have to do something right once in a while".

"I think you just complimented me" May said now smirking, and Drew began to become red, "No-o..I just meant..." Oh crap, how was he going to save his ass from this one. "You can't do everything wrong all the time, now can you. I mean even someone as clumsy as you..."

'I did it again', he thought proudly. It was true, he had saved his ass from this one. May had already forgotten the compliment and was now soaking about the insult.

"Well, big crybaby", Drew said, and May forgot almost the nice thing he did for her, so angry was she at him, she just wanted to push him off the cliff, "Maybe we should go to sleep, we have to walk quite far, not to say climbing"

May just nodded silently, while she stood in the shadow of the mountain above her. A shiver went through her body when she thought of the pieces she had to climb.

But then she thought sleepy, 'Why do I worry, after all, I have Drew to watch out for me.

--

_Cute, ne? I want to pay my thanks to everyone who reviewed yet. Next chapter is for you, SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind (wew, you have a long name), I loved your Idea, so that will be my next chappie :D_

_I am also not sure if I should continue this story, I don't get a lot of reviews. So if you want me to continue, please review_


	6. 5: Memories of a friend

_My 6th chapter (count the prologue in) is online, rejoice. As return, please review. My day will be as good as yours then._

**(disclaimer): I do not own Pokémon or any of the chararcters.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Meanwhile, Ash, Max and Brock had also problems. Just like May, they didn't know where they landed.

Luckily Brock knew something about survival, so they were not completely hopelessly lost. "I hope May is alright", Max said worried, he may not show it to his sister, but she was very dear to him.

"Calm down, Max" Brock said, he had been trying the whole day to calm Max down. "May's a big girl, she won't get in trouble that fast".

"And...", continued Ash on Brock's soothing, he wasn't that good in cheering up, but he tried to support anyway, "..She has her Pokémon". Max nodded, "I guess, you're right, she'll be fine", Max said a little reassured.

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double", Ash groaned clearly. Team Rocket was back again.

"Quit the jabbering, what do you want?" Team Rocket seemed insulted. "Why do you ask? We want Pikachu of course" ((A/N seriously, they have no brains at all, revealing you plan!?)) Meowth said.

James seemed a little occupied. "I count only three of the twerps", he said to his fellows. Jessie laughed, "Where is your little girlfriend?", she asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"May isn't my girlfriend", Ash yelled back at her, "And we don't know where she is". He felt like a betrayer, when she said May was his girlfriend, especially to a certain redhead, the cerulean gymleader.

"Oh, how sad, the twerps lost their friend", Meowth said sarcastic. "Well we don't care anyway, just give us Pikachu".

Ash snapped, he was now really angry at the three villains. "Pikachu! THUNDERBOLD!!"

An explosion was the result, "Team Rocket is blasted off again!!", cried the Team when they disappeared in a star in the sky.

"They just never learn", said Brock, while they sweatdropped.

"Come on guys", Ash said, brought back from his depression by blasting off Team Rocket, "Let's find a Pokécenter, I bet May will be heading there as well". The others agreed and followed Ash.

Of course, he got them lost again. 'He just wouldn't be Ash if he didn't', Brock thought. 'It's just when Misty was still with us'.

_Flashback_

_"Ash! You Dumbass!, you got us lost, AGAIN", Misty yelled. The raven-haired trainer looked back at her shouting. _

_"Well, you didn't know the way either". Misty got all red and wondered if she should take out her mallet again. However, last time she had knocked him out for a whole day, so she decided to drop the idea._

_"I did, Ash Ketchum!!", she yelled back instead. Now it was Ash turn. "You didn't!!"._

_"I did"_

_"You didn't"_

_"I did"_

_"You didn't"_

_(A/N insert discussing like this for half an hour)_

_"Uhm, Guys, do you think you could stop quarreling and come here, to look at the map?" Brock tried, but received two glares._

_"No! We can not!" they said both and went back discussing._

_End flashback_

'I wonder if Ash remembers those days?' Brock thought by himself.

As a matter of fact, Ash did. He knew he got them lost again. He just had no sense of direction and there was the force of an old habit.

'It's just when Misty was with us', Ash thought and he felt his face heating up.

'Why do I keep missing her?'

"Hey guys", said the voice of Max, bringing back the two older guys from their memories, "I think I've found the Pokécenter", Max said relieved.

He was right as the guys saw the red roof of the building and they ran inside.

"Nurse Joy! Is May Maple her?", Max asked her hopeful. The nurse looked at first a little confused by seeing the panting kid, but then her face changed to upper confusion, when Brock started to do his proposal-thingy again.

"First, we find May, then you can propose to Nurse Joy", Max said annoyed and pulled the dark guy away by his ear.

Ash sweatdropped, "So, May Maple isn't here?" Nurse Joy shook her head, "I'm sorry, it seems like you have lost your friend".

Ash nodded, "As a matter of fact, we have, anyway, can we stay here until she's here too?" Nurse Joy agreed. "And now we wait!", Ash said, to no-one in particular

--

_Yeeh, My AMB chappie is finished, (that's Ash, Max, and Brock, almost forgot to tell) please review._

_I'm curious of your opinions._

_Please review, the more the reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will be online. And it will be a fun one, that I promise_


	7. 6: A bath, and a voice

_After a long time waiting, here's anew chapter. It will be one with kinda fluffy and a little matured stuff in it, but not that much. Everybody will be old enough to read this anyway. (well exept the real small ones). Please R&R_

_Chapter 6_

Meanwhile, May and Drew had eaten their dinner, and decided to check out their surroundings. It was a big piece of rock, with lots of plants and things.

There was also a waterfall, with a little lake, coming down from the mountain. ((A/N How high is that mountain precisely? like I care, it is a good part to the story)). May gasped for breath when she saw the beautifull scene.

"It's so beautiful", she said while looking at the marvellous sight. "You like it?", Drew asked her, it was also the first time he saw the place, and he also thought it was an incredibl_e _view.

_'But you like the view next to you more?', _the voice said taunting. 'Shut up', Drew just responded, he learned that is was the best to not to listen the voice.

May surprised him even more than the voice, "I'm going to take a bath", she said determined. Drew looked at her with big eyes.

"What? It's been an awful long time since I have" she said as excuse.

"One problem", she said, Drew didn't see what the problem was and he looked at her questionably. May pointed her finger at him.

"You", she said simply, and Drew suddenly saw what the problem was. "I see, I'll just walk back to the camp then". May smiled thankful.

"Thanks Drew", May said. "You're a girl so I guess it can't be helped", he said walking back, leaving May, fired up.

'I can't be mad at him now', May thought taking a deep breath, 'after all, he let me take my bath'.

"Just hurry!" she heard Drew's voice from a distance. 'He was still that close!?' May thought shocked. Then she sighed, and pulled her towel from her pack.

'Girls' Drew thought, 'Always wanting to take a bath'. He liked taking one himself also, but to his opinion girls made too much fuss about it.

_'But it's May bathing there'_, Drew really started to get annoyed by that voice; it just never shut up.

'So? She's just human, although I'm sometimes not quite sure, Hey that's a good one, I must remind that one' Drew chuckled.

'This will be far enough, I'll stand here just in case someone drops by' he thought by himself. He thought of the horrors that will happen when someone does.

He didn't felt sorry for May; however, that person will get a lot of trouble. 'She'll smack him to pieces' Drew thought.

He noticed, how longer he stood there, how warmer it got.' What the heck', Drew thought surprised. 'It's evening; it's supposed to cool down'.

The voice chuckled, _'Oh Drewbie, please feel your face for a second'. _Drew touched his face, feeling it was all hot.

'What the..., why is my face red?' Drew thought shocked. The voice seemed to have problems with holding back laughter.

_'That, my dear Drew, is called puberty, and just in case you haven't noticed, May is a girl and your a boy'. _The voice said quite calm for someone who was just laughing his pants off.

'So?, I noticed, what about it?' _'You gotta be kidding me, Drew. Do you want me to explain about the birds and the bees?'_ Just that one comment, made Drew's head so hot he thought someone put the sun in it.

"Wait a sec….., you can't say...stop it", he stuttered out loud. '_Ah, you don't like growing up?'_ the voice teased him, while his head went through different shades of red.

"Stop it!", he cried out, while he held his head between hands.

"With what?" It was May standing behind him. She had put her clothes on, they weren't wet, 'of course not, why would she take a bath with clothes on?', Drew thought. Her hair however, was still wet, Drew could see she tried to dry it, it was all messed up. 'She looks incredibly cute and beautiful at the same time', Drew thought while May walked to him.

'Huh?, wait...what did I just thought? Bad Drew, BAD BAD BAD DREW!!', he shouted in himself, 'she is your rival, not even your friend'. He shook his head, tried to ban the thought out of his head.

"Drew, are you all right?", May asked innocently, she stood next to him, leaning over to look in his face. 'Why does she have to look at me with those eyes, why?', Drew thought confused. 'Ok smart one, think up something clever to annoy her'.

"I'm not the one who needed desperately a bath, so I don't see why something has to be wrong with me", he said, his usual smirk on his.

May was taken offence, "Can't you be nice sometimes", she asked him harshly. She first wanted to thank him for waiting for her, and keeping guard ((A/N, yeah like that was his intention, they're on a godforsaken mountain platform)), but now she just wanted to punch him.

Drew just shrugged his shoulders, "not necessarily, and especially not when talking to you", was his response.

May had it, she just had it with his insults, with his teasings, with never giving compliments.

She raised her hand, and smacked Drew.

Drew didn't see that one coming, and he felt surprised his face. It was no longer warm from embarrassment, it was now burning on the place she hit him.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY, MISTER SMARTASS", May went completely insane, shouting at the browbeaten coordinator, "YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE JUST AN ANNOYING, COCKY, FURIATING, MEAN, JERK", May screamed.

Tears appeared in her eyes, "Have you ever realized you can hurt somebody with what you say?", she cried.

Drew didn't knew what to say, he just stood there, with his hand still on the place May hit him. He never knew she would take his comments this hard.

"I hate you", were her final words, before she turned around and ran away, leaving Drew standing there.

"She...hates...me...?" was all the green-haired boy could say. He never felt this devastated before. "What have I done?"

--

_WOOT, my ultimate chapter is finished, uhm yeah, maybe not ultimate, but even I didn't see this one coming. The words just appeared on my screen, and by coincidence, my hands were typing._

_I loved Drew in this one, well, on the beginning at least. That voice was really fun, telling Drew why he was red. I thought 'maybe I should add some Harleylike ...something in it,' so here it is, a voice calling Drew, Drewbie._

_Anyway, please review; I want to know what you guys thought of the plot-change. May hitting Drew and then shout at him. I also want to know, if I should continue this fic, I mean there isn't that much response, and even though I love writing it, I won't do it for no-one but myself._

_All put together, REVIEW; please press that go button in the corner._

* * *


	8. 7: Tears falling in the sky

**Me: "Hey guys, I thought maybe we should have a chat again"**

**May: "Yey!!"**

**Drew: "yeah...yey (sarcasm dripping of his voice)"**

**Me: "Do we have to go there again?" (sweatdrops)**

**May: "Go where??"**

**Drew: "Are you really that dumb? She meant it figurative!"**

**May: "Drew!! Keep your comments to yourself; I've had enough of them!!"**

**Me: "**_**Oh dear, that will be a fight again, and I thought we just could chat. (Sigh) Next time I invite Paul and Brock, those two say nothing when it's not needed, so it will be nicely quiet around here"**_

**Drew:"...and what are you going to do about it then?"**

**Me, "..**_**Uh-oh, now he did it"**_

**May: (tears come rolling from eyes), "I'm sorry; I just can't stand it here anymore!!" (Runs out crying)**

**Me: "And Drew, happy?"**

**Drew:"...no..."**

**Me: "I've got one question for you, how do you do it every time?"**

**Drew: "Back off now" (runs after May)**

**Me: "So there is no-one left. Ooookeeeeey, I'm talking to myself?, never mind, I hope Drew is going to make up for that one, this time he blew it big time. I just do the disclaimer and then I'll see where the story takes me.**

**(Disclaimer): I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

--

_Chapter 7_

May ran away crying, she really felt bad. 'And I thought, he was nice, who was I kidding? I knew him all those years, why would he be different than I've come to know him.

_'But you like him, don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't feel so bad'_, the voice said carefully. May just started crying more. "That's just it, I don't know if I like him, and even if I would, he would never feel the same for me", May started blurting out with a little voice.

"I don't like him, I never did", she said to herself, 'I hate him", the voice stayed silent, it knew if he said anything May would never calm down.

May sat down at the down of the cliff ((A/N I know I use them a lot, I like views ok?!)), the tears silently walked over her face.

'What have I ever done to him? What did I do wrong, for him to hate me like this', she asked herself, but no one responded.

Drew stood there, he hadn't moved an inch. "she…hates me" he said out loud. He knew he blew it big time this time.

He sank to his knees, why did he felt so bad? She was to him just his rival, or so he thought. Drew put his hands in his face, 'Why did I even do that to her'

_Flashback_

_"Can't you be nice sometimes?" May asked. _

_Drew just shrugged his shoulders, and was about to make his biggest mistake, or so it would seem later on._

_"Not necessarily, and especially when I'm talking to you"._

_She smacked him, her hand hard on his face._

_"YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY, MISTER SMARTASS", May went completely insane, shouting at the browbeaten coordinator, "YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE JUST AN ANNOYING, COCKY, FURIATING, MEAN, JERK", May screamed. _

_Tears appeared in her eyes, "Did you ever realized you can hurt somebody with what you say?", she cried._

_"I hate you!", May said and ran away._

_((_A/N just a review on what happened last chapter))

_End flashback_

"No, I never realized that what I say, can hurt someone, especially May', Drew thought, looking at his hands.

'She's right, I _am_ a mean jerk', he thought, clenching his fists.

'_Maybe you should go and apologize'',_ the voice said sternly. "Maybe I should, huh?" Drew smiled sadly, wishing he never had met May.

She had clouded his mind, confused his thoughts, and made a mess of his life.

_'And you don't like it?...Because she never gave anything back to you?'_ the voice said a little pissed off, sometimes Drew was too stubborn.

Also that wasn't true either, Drew liked the times they battled, argued, or just talked. It was probably why they became friends after all.

'I can't call her anymore just my rival, she has also become my friend', he thought, smiling back at the memories.

_'And that is why you have to apologize, not because you love her...', _Drew sputtered, "I don't love May", …_but because she is someone you care for'. _the voice said sternly.

Drew stood up, making his decision, "I'll go and apologize to her", he said to no-one in particular.

The little pokemon crept to the crying girl, curious. In his short life he never met such a strange creature. And now it's crying too.

"Bambiry?" It asked, saying his own name ((A/N:I made this up, Bambiry is mine)), it sure was a cute pokemon. It looked like a rabbit, but his fur had the color of bamboo, and it had two tails, with stars on the ends.

The strange creature, put her head up, looking at him with big blue eyes, 'And they're wet also!' Bambiry thought.

"Hey you little guy", the creature spoke, and Bambiry started to get scared, it was such a loud voice. "Are you alone also?" she said reaching out for the Pokemon.

Bambiry decided he couldn't take anymore, he was too scared. Frightened he dug in the ground ((A/N Bambiry is a ground/grass type)).

May saw the little pokemon, "Bambiry?", it asked, May didn't understand what he said.

"Hey you, little guy?" she said, but the Pokemon backed away. "Are you alone also", May said, wanting someone to talk to, but the Pokemon was extremely scared.

He dug in the ground below him, and in a second he was gone. 'So pokemon are scared of me also', May thought depressed.

Suddenly she heard a cracking noise; it was coming from under her.

'Crap, I forgot, there is no ground under here, so that pokemon must have dug through it', May's mind raced past the possible explanations. 'The rock is breaking off, with me on it!!' she realized.

May started to run, away from the breaking rock, but she knew she wouldn't make it.

"MAY!!", a voice screamed while May fell into the big empty sky.

Drew had walked through the forest, looking for May, trying to come up with a good apology.

"I'm sorry May, I shouldn't have..., no that is not good either", Drew had been trying to think up with some apologizes, but they didn't sound right.

Drew sighed, 'It seems I'll just have think up a good one on the moment itself'. He reached the end of the forest, seeing May, sitting on the edge of the cliff.

He wanted to walk to her, but heard a loud cracking noise. The edge was breaking off!!, and May was still on top of it!!

He saw her running, trying to make it, but it was clearly she wouldn't.

"MAY!!" Drew screamed, and ran to the girl when he saw her disappearing with the ground beneath her, with a horrifying scream.

--

_jeeey, cliffy. I'll post the next chappie ASP, but I am tempted to leave you guys a while in the unknown. _

_Please reviews, then I know if I should continue, or just leave it this way_


	9. 8: You're a catch

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee, New chapter is up, we start from were we left. May and Drew had a big fight. May was depressed, sitting on the edge of a cliff, and Drew was trying to come up with an apology._

_Then the rock broke off, with May on it, and Drew saw it all happen. _

_To all my reviewers thank you so much, I love reading your reviews, and fort those who are interested, the bottom of the cliff is, int the first place very very VERY deep down, and in the second place filled with spiky rocks. (AUCH I know)_

_Please go on reading the story, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do . (I never know how it will end, so I can't spoil anything) And press the little go-button in the corner; it'll take you to a page for a REVIEW._

_Chapter 8_

--

'Maybe it is better this way', May thought while she fell, first she screamed but then it was just a calm breeze through her hair.

"Got you!!", she heard when somebody grabbed her wrist. It was Drew, leaning over the edge, almost falling himself.

From the dirt on his face, May could tell, he literally went through the dust to catch her.

"Drew! What are you doing here?" May looked down, not wanting to look in his face. She still remembered the things he said to her.

"Catching you, of course", Drew said, and relieve was heard through his voice.

"Why?" She said, May still felt like he didn't want her around.

"This is hardly the time to discuss that", he said, feeling her wrist slipping away.

Drew didn't want her to fall, and grabbed her wrist even tighter. He started to pull her up, which was difficult for him, looking at the fact he almost fell himself.

"Don't you dare to give up now", he growled to her, feeling she didn't try coming up.

May started to search for a place on the pointy rock-wall to get a grip, and put her feet against it, so she had more support.

Drew gave one enormous pull, and May flew over the edge his way.

May landed really awkward, when she bumped against him, pushing him down.

Drew realized where they were, May lay over him, her knees on the sides of his waist, her hands besides his head.

"May, could you go off me", he said, his head the color of a tomato. 'Darn you, stupid voice', Drew didn't forgot his little talk. ((A/N chapter 6 for those who forgot))

"Sorry", May realized their position, and rolled of him as fast as she could, causing her to fall almost again, if it weren't for Drew.

"Not that literally, I didn't mean you had to fall again" Drew said while he grabbed her waist, his usual smirk on his face, lightly chuckling.

May's head became even redder, when she felt his arm around her waist. Drew noticed, and let quickly go.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know you were that strong", she said, and quickly slapped her hand before her mouth, 'I didn't want to say that, please, say he didn't heard that.' May prayed.

Drew did, and decided he could say something back to her, so she wasn't the only one embarrassed, ((A/N, Ok? he wants to embarrass himself, where am I going?))

"There is more you don't know about me", she saw his smirk, and her head went through different kinds of red. Did he want her to know more about him?

"Come on, clumsy, maybe we can get some sleep, I guess we could use it", Drew said, seeing her color. He stood up, dusting off his clothes.

May stood up also, and followed Drew, who was walking away from the place of disaster.

They were watched by a little pokémon, surprised by the two strange creatures, and he hoped they would see what they were feeling for each other soon.

--

_A short chappie, but it was cute. At least I thought it was, sometimes I really feel like I'm the one reading here. The story surprises me every time. _

_Anyhow, I just quit the chit-chat and just do the next chapter._

_Ha! I know the story sooner than you guys, since I'm not gonna post for a few days. Not because I can't but because I want to. The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chappie will be online._

_See ya. (I'm sorry by the way, for those who do review, but it'll only be for 1 or 2 days,)_


	10. 9: Traveling reasons

_I'm addicted to updating, I really have to stop that otherwise I'll run out of chapters and then I can not update regularly._

* * *

**Me: "Hey everybody, glad to see you're all here. Did you two guys made up"**

**May: "Drew did!! It was the first time I heard him apologize!!"**

**Drew: "And it'll be the last time..."**

**Me: "What is it Drew? You don't like apologizing?!"**

**Drew: "..No…but a certain **_**Author**_** made me do it"**

**Me: "Ah, come on, I had to get you guys together again"**

**Drew: "We were never together, but why did you have to chase me with Misty's mallet? How did you get it anyway?**

**Me: "Misty got an upgrade, so she let me borrow her old one" (shrugging shoulders)**

**May: "..nggmmg...you chased him with a mallet!?" (Sparkling eyes and trying to hold back laughter"**

**Drew: "…yeah...and she would have hit me if I didn't apologize, and she would have hit hard. Riikani, do you have a aggression problem?"**

**Me: "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do!! so you better do the disclaimer, because I don't feel like doing it and May already did it once, otherwise I hit you.**

**Drew: "I'm starting to feel sorry for Ash, with Misty and that mallet..."(receives an angry glare)..."Ok, ok! I'll do it!, ****(disclaimer): Riikani doesn't own Pokémon, me or any of the characters."**

**Me: "Good boy!, now let's get started"**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

--

"Ash, wake up" a bright voice woke Ash up. He was still sleepy, and looked on his clock.

"Max! It's freaking 4.30 AM! Why did you wake me up?!" he asked him a little angry, but then he saw the tearstained face of Max.

"Max, what's wrong", Ash asked now worried. Max sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing really, I am just really worried about May" he said with his head down, Ash could easy see it bothered Max.

"Max, we tried to tell you before, May is alright" he said with a sigh, he wasn't completely awake yet, "She's a big girl and she isn't dumb"

Max opened his eyes and he looked at his knees, "I know, it's just, she is gone for 2 days now, and

I don't like it, I don't know where she is, if she is fine" Max said sadly.

"You know what? We'll just go to get some chocolate milk" Ash said with a sigh, he knew he wouldn't get any sleep anymore, so he decided to stay with his younger friend.

They walked down the stairs of the Pokécenter, and walked to the little drink machine, where they, remarkably enough, also sold chocolate milk.

Max looked at the mountain as he sipped thoughtfully on his chocolate milk. The shadow of it scared him and he didn't like it at all, May could have landed up there.

"May is alright isn't she?" he asked Ash for the like hundredth time. Ash cuddled Pikachu, who woke up when Ash woke up.

"I don't know for sure, Max, but she is a tough girl and somebody will help her when they find her" Ash responded.

In fact, Ash was just as worried as Max was, true, he thought she was a though girl, but she didn't travel much on her own. When he was gone to Sinnoh, she did travel alone, but she traveled a lot with other people.

_flashback_

_"Mum, I'm leaving to the Yori-region!" Ash called to his mother. Delia came running to him._

_"Oh dear, you are just here, why don't you stay a little longer, after all, you're the champion of the Sinnoh region now" She said, she wanted him to stay longer but she knew he never did._

_"Oh mum, you know I can't be sitting doing nothing" Ash replied, "There are lots of new Pokémon there, and strong new trainers. I can't call myself a Pokémon master, if I haven't seen them all."_

_Delia sighed; she never could stop this son of hers. And she never would, she wanted him to follow his dreams. "Ok then, I knew you would be leaving anyway, take good care of yourself" _

_She laughed, "And don't forget your...", Ash laughed, he heard this talk many times before, "I know mum, I will."_

_"Hey Ash!" he suddenly heard a familiar voice, and Ash turned around. A friendly face looked at him through narrow eyes. _

_"Brock!" Ash greeted his old friend. "I thought you had to go home again for the gym". Brock nodded, "Yeah, there was a little problem so Dad had to leave, but that problem is solved now, so I'll be coming with you on your journey to the new region". _

_Ash chuckled, he was glad Brock traveled with him, and he enjoyed his cooking also. Ash was somewhere disappointed Misty wouldn't go with them, but she had a gym to take care of._

_Ash and Brock left the house, after he had packed all his stuff. "Hey Ash, we sure haven't seen you in awhile", a familiar voice said, a bit lower than he remembered._

_"Max, May!" he said surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

_Max had grown a bit, and he looked older with his new clothes, mid-calf length black trousers and a red sweater. _

_May had also grown, but not in the way Max had. Ash chuckled, 'Drew would love how she looks right now'. Ash knew they had a crush on each other, even thought they didn't knew themselves._

_Ash had grown the last years and wasn't that dense anymore. _

_It was true; she had become more feminine and her curves where clearly visible. She wore the same outfit she did years ago, but now it was blue, it matched her eyes beautifully._

_"Max got his first pokémon and I wanted to join new contests after I won the Johto Grand festival" May responded. _

_"So we thought, let's join Ash on his trip to Yori" Max continued, his eyes twinkling joyfully._

_"Welcome on board then" Ash said happy._

_"How have you been?" Ash asked the siblings._

_"Well, I've got my first Pokémon, it's a Treecko by the way, and I've been traveling through Hoenn since', Max started, 'I've been fulfilling my promise to Ralts to come back, and he immediately came with me, it's now evolved into a Galade" he finished his story._

_Ash nodded, Max was a kind person and it wasn't a surprise he would go back for Ralts._

_"And he won all the 8 eight badges and reached the top 16 trainers in the league", May said proud, it was clearly she was very proud at her little brother._

_"Well, May won the Grand Festival in Johto", Max said to cover his blush, he didn't like it when his sister spoke that proud about him._

_"You did!" Brock said happy. "Congratulations", May shrugged._

_"I did beat Soledad but for some reason Drew wasn't there" she shivered, "Harley was, though"._

_Ash chuckled a bit, "And did you like traveling on your own?" he asked her._

_"Well, that was the plan in the beginning, but I met so much people I never did travel alone" she said, with a faint smile on her face._

_Ash said down on one of the benches on the deck of the ship, which was sailing to the Yori-region. "Well, it's nice to have you guys back, so let's enjoy the new region!"_

_End flashback_

And that was how they ended up together in Yori.

Ash hoped she was alright, so their journey wouldn't have been for nothing.

"May, you better be safe" He muttered under his breath.

--

_A flashback chapter :P ,this chapter was a bit longer (but NOT VERY MUCH longer ) than the last one, but I thought I had to explain why they are traveling togeth_er_. I thought I explained it pretty well._

_Anyway, please review. I think I know already what I'm going to write next chapter, but I am not sure, it is always a surprise._


	11. 10: Dangerous poison

_From now on, I will not update reguarly because I've got only 3 chapters left in my computer, and I want to walk a little bit in front of you guys, (Yeah that's right, I'm writing chapter 14 already)_

**(Disclaimer): I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters, except for the Region and Pokemon I thought up.**

_Chapter 10_

"How have you been, actually?" Drew asked her, remembering he hasn't seen her before the explosion.

May looked a little surprised, while they were walking back to the camp. She didn't expect questions from him, "Good I guess"

"Did you win anything, or is that pointless to ask?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

It was May's turn to smirk, she let the insult flew by, because she would outsee him anyway. "Not exactly, I didn't just win something; I won the Grand Festival of Johto"

Drew nodded, but didn't say anything, he knew May was strong and that she would make it, but he made sure he would never tell her that.

"And you? You wasn't there, did you took a break from coordinating?" she asked him, suddenly remembering Drew wasn't in the festival, 'In fact, I didn't see him with all the contests'

Drew smirked faintly, "I had to take care of my little sister, she was very sick but my parents were too busy to care" he said softly. May could see this hit him hard.

"She is fine now, but it explains why I didn't compete the last few years" ((A/N; Yeah I made years go by))

"By the way, In case you haven't noticed, which I would expect from you, we have reached the camp" He said with a lighter voice, and May let the insult slip by.

They just went to sleep, under the big starlit sky.

--

May woke up early, something unusual for her.

She looked at the boy sleeping a few foot away, and smiled. He looked so calm, when he was asleep.

She wanted to stroke his hair, but when she reached out, her mind transmitted what she was doing.

'What the...what am I doing', she thought frozen. Her hand lingered above his head, but May pulled it quickly back.

She stood up, and decided to go for a walk, to find another place, were she could clear her mind.

It didn't take her too long, and soon she had found a comfortable spot, out of the wind, but showing a beautiful view, over the not completely sunlit area, it was after all still before dawn.

She softly hummed a song, feeling so peaceful.

"Ouch..."something stung in her waist. She looked down, but didn't see anything. 'Maybe it is nothing, I just imagined it', she soothed herself.

'_May! Go back to Drew, NOW!' _the voice said suddenly harsh.

"Why, there is nothing wrong", she said gloomy. She just felt so tired; maybe she shouldn't have stood up this early.

_'May, please go back, please, you have to!', _the voice pleaded. But May didn't listen anymore, she just felt so tired.

May closed her eyes, a little rest wouldn't hurt, May decided. Then she sunk away in a deep black darkness.

Meanwhile Drew woke up, and noticed May wasn't there.

'She must have gone for a walk', he thought shrugging and thought of preparing breakfast.

While he was busy, the voice returned.

'_DREW! you have to come! May is in trouble', _the voice yelled at him, but Drew let it pass.

"She always is in trouble", he said shrugging his shoulders. _"No Drew!, she is in really really deep trouble!, You have to find her!!'_

Drew heard the voice was serious, and became worried. "How do you know!", he asked.

_'It doesn't matter now! You have to go to her!'_

Drew wanted to, but remembered he didn't know were May was.

"Were is she!", he shouted. _'I don't know, I only exist in your minds, I can't see the outside!', _the voice whined.

"...Crap..."Drew cursed under his breath, and started running.

He climbed over the rocks, looking for the brown-haired girl.

And he found her, hanging over the rocks.

"MAY!", he ran towards her, seeing her pale face. "May what's wrong, open your eyes", he shook her, and tried to wake her up.

_"Look at her waist"_, the voice commanded.

"WHAT!", he yelled shocked. "_Do it, otherwise she'll die!"_

With shaking hands, he rolled up her shirt a little, revealing her white skin.

Drew gulped, and wondered what the heck he was doing.

But then his breath stocked, her skin wasn't smooth and pink anymore. It had become purple and black and wrinkly.

"May, what the hell happened", he muttered. _'You have to clean it',_ the voice said, noticing Drew wasn't able to think rationally.

_'Stab her!'_, it commanded. Drew turned pale, "Stab...her, you mean, I've to h-hurt her!?", he knew he couldn't that.

"H-hey..." a soft and weak voice said. May was looking at him, but her eyes were dull.

_'Drew, you have to, or she'll won't make it, the poison will spread at this rate'_, the voice said.

"May, I have to hurt you", he said faintly to her, but she just smiled faintly.

His hands shook even more, when he got his pocket-knife from his back-pocket. He always carried it to be sure.

May clenched her teeth, even though she wasn't completely aware of her surroundings and what was about to happen.

Drew stabbed; it was like he stabbed his own heart, when he heard her scream through the early morning.

The poison dripped away from her body, while her blood flowed. Drew removed his jacket and tore it to pieces. "Drew? Why did you do that?" May asked weakly, she saw the pieces.

Drew careful bandaged the wound, "To stop you bleeding", he answered, and then he saw the tears in the eyes of the girl, she had pain.

"Shhh, it'll be alright", Drew held May careful in his arms, and swayed her slowly.

May calmed down, it still hurt, but she didn't feel it anymore. Drew lifted her, and carried her to their stuff.

He had luckily always a second jacket, which he put on. He made sure May laid comfortable, and let out a sigh of relieve

'_Will you listen to me now?' _the voice asked, lightly amused. 'No, just because you're one time right, does not mean you're always', Drew answered back in his head. 'Why are you sounding so amused anyway?'

_'Because we both know, what you just did!'._

'What did I do then? I can't remember', Drew honestly didn't. The voice chuckled lightly, '_You don't? Because I do, You cried almost when you stabbed May, you swayed her, comforted her, bandaged her with your own jacket, carried her to your stuff, and made sure she wouldn't be uncomfortable,'_

'So? What about it, she's a friend, and she cried, and had pain, everybody would do the same', Drew responded.

'_Oh great, he's in denial again'_, the voice sighed. Drew was really hard to break, decided it.

--

_wew, long chapter, from this point it will go literally uphills. I'm going to write another chapter soon. Well please review, I still got very few reviews._

_Riikani out._


	12. 11: On a cold lonely mountain

_Hey everybody, tired of me yet? I hope you don't, otherwise you'll just have to life with it. Anyway, I want to thank everybody who did review. If you didn't, please press that button._

_Oh yeah, since there was some confusion about the poisoning thingy, it was a Pokemon, which had her nest with egg there. So she wanted to protect it. But I was too lazy to come up with a good name, so sorry about that_

_Chapter 11_

_--_

May felt still painful, but Drew insisted they would go on. "The sooner we're over this mountain, the sooner you can get medical care for that wound", he said to her.

May touched the cloth on her waist; she knew it was Drew's. She couldn't remember much from the time she poisoned, and Drew didn't told her the complete story.

The ways were steep and difficult, but were not impossible to walk.

After all the trouble, they didn't go that fast, as Drew had to support May on some parts, and they had to rest more often.

May didn't care, Drew wasn't nice to her, even rough, but at least he wasn't commenting about it.

"Come on, clumsy, you're slow!", May sweat dropped, she had spoken before her turn. She sighed and followed him obediently.

Drew was stunned, he wanted her to make some remark, but instead she followed him silently. The trip was apparently heavier for her than he thought.

He walked back and helped her walking up the heavy mountain.

It became colder how higher they came, and by the time they reached the top, (or almost, it wasn't a really pointy mountain) it was almost dark.

May was tired and panting heavily, "Please...let's stop...and stay...here for the...night", she said with some difficulties. Drew nodded, "Think you can figure out how to make a fire", he said mocking.

He falling back in his old habits again, and Drew knew it, but it was so tempting to tease the brunette. It was so fun to see her all fired up, 'It makes her darn cu-..., wait, these aren't my thoughts!' he thought.

_'O yes they are, anyway, I have some business to take care off, so I won't be around for a day or so...'_

'It's like I won the lottery', Drew thought, 'I've been trying to get you out off my head since you came'.

'_I just wanted to say to not make May too mad at you, I won't be around to fix it or help you at least', _Drew sighed, 'Just leave, would you, and if you could, please stay away'

_'Well, I don't blame May for not liking you, you are a jerk'_ and then the voice was gone.

Meanwhile May had lit the fire with help from Blaziken, and was now warming on the fire.

_'I'm leaving, I've some business to take care off, please don't do anything stupid when I'm gone', _the voice said in her head.

Her response was the same as Drew's, 'Please stay away, you keep confusing me, you know'

_'I know and that's were I'm for, but I'll see you around'_ and then the voice was also gone from May's head.

"Tea, May?" Drew asked her, with a lightly amused voice, although she didn't know why. She nodded.

* * *

They drank their tea in silence, looking thoughtfully in the fire.

"Drew, did you ever like someone, except your family I mean?" May asked softly, she wanted to know why the voice was bothering her every time.

Drew didn't look up and kept staring in the fire. Though his appearance was like he didn't heard her, the question had surprised him. Why was she asking him a question like that? Does she like another guy? Drew suddenly felt a painful sting, why he didn't know.

"Yeah I guess, why you ask?" he decided to return the question.

May stayed silent, "Have you ever told, I mean, did she know how you felt?"

Drew didn't know how he had to respond, it happened a lot lately. He was thinking about it himself for a while now, the voice had put him to think. Did he like May? He didn't know, he didn't know why he felt happy around her, or why his stomach started to flutter when she smiled at him.

"No, I didn't, but why the questions?" Drew looked up and May found his eyes flickering mysteriously in the fire.

"..It's...I…just..." May found herself tongue-tied, she couldn't say anything, not to the boy with the emerald eyes, sitting before her.

Speaking of his eyes, Drew's gaze had returned to staring in the fire.

"It's ok, you don't have to say if you don't want to", he said softly. May smiled faintly, and returned her look back to the fire, thinking about the coordinator who gently played with her heartstrings.

* * *

The fire had gone out, May had fallen asleep. In the silence of the night, Drew was still awake, and was still looking in the former fire.

He saw May shivering in the cold wind, which blew high up the mountain.

'She looks so breakable, so small', his thoughts went through his head. He half expected the voice to return, but it stayed silent.

His gaze went back to May, who now unconsciously had formed a ball, trying to stay warm.

He walked to her and put his jacket over her. He shivered under the cold wind, it was freezing. 'But at least May is a lot warmer now' ((A/N also Drew's clothes have changed, his jacket has now long sleeves and is dark-green, his trousers are baggy and black))

Drew sat down next to her, as he looked down on her, and stroke her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She looked so much more comfortable now she was warmer.

He lay down, his eyes pointing at the starlit sky, his arms behind his head. He couldn't help his gaze straying off to look at his side, and was once again wondering what he was doing there.

'Maybe I like May a little bit' he thought as he looked at the girl, who was soundly asleep.

His face flushed, 'ok, maybe I like her a little bit much', he thought.

"Drew...", a sleepy voice said, May was awake.

May felt a presence next to her, and she tensed a bit, when she noticed ((A/N without looking around!!)) it was Drew who was so close to her.

"What is it, May?" he asked, not turning his gaze to her.

"Drew, I'm cold", she said sleepy. She didn't know why she said it though, what could he do about it anyway?

Drew rolled to his side, looking at the back of May.

May didn't turn her face to him, and was wondering why she felt so safe with Drew so close.

Her father always said; "Never trust guys, who lay next to you and you feel something for"

Suddenly she felt an arm sliding around her waist and pulling her in. "Better?", Drew asked in her ear.

May's face flushed, but she didn't pull away. "Much better", she answered softly. Her throat became suddenly dry as she felt his warm breath tickle her neck.

'O, whatever, I don't care anymore what father said', May thought as she twined her fingers with Drew's.

Drew smiled silently when he felt her fingers around his.

'I never knew it would feel this good'; Drew thought and he closed his eyes.

--

_cuuuuuuuute, anyway, R&R, of course my loyal reviewers, tnx so much._

_Please, when you favorite, leave a review, doesn't matter what you say, but I really like to know your opinions and what I have to improve._


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

_AUTHOR's NOTE; VERY IMPORTANT_

_Hey every body,_

_Probably not what you expected, but it's really important. My computer chrashed, and well, this will be the last time I can use internet for probably two months._

_So I won't be able to update. At first I wanted to upload a new chapter with this Note, but my floppy drive did not acted the way I wanted, (I actually write my stories on a laptop which is older than 10 year, I even think my dad got it from before I was born, that means older than 15 years.)_

_So I'm sorry I leave you guys with a cliff-_hanger_, and I will try all the possible to get my computer back online, (or at least my dad will)_

_So I see you around when my next chapter will be online.. I think I will give a small preview though._

_

* * *

__Preview Chapter 12; Goodbye:_

May opened her eyes, feeling all warm, and she thought for a moment she was in a bed. But then she felt Drew's arm around her and thought this was even better than a bed.

Also Drew opened his eyes, and found the girl in his arms; 'This must be a dream', he thought but then May moved and proved him he wasn't dreaming.

They both didn't want to move, to stay were they were; '_Seems you have made your move on your own'._

The little voice was back!!

_

* * *

_

ha I told you it would be a short preview, but you'll have to do with it.

Well I say bye to everyone, and see you in two months


	14. 12: Sanity

**Me: "Hey everybody, I've got a new computer, a bit slower but hey, it works and I'm also back from vacation. Anyway, I'm sorry and I apologize for not updating this long".**

**Drew: "Sorry? I was so glad; I've gotten some time without going through all your crap!!"**

**Me; "You're falling back in your old habits again!! I thought I made you stop saying such things"**

**Drew: "Sorry for you then"**

**Me: I'd better get further with this story"**

**Drew: "Yeas" (Insert sarcasm please)**

**Me: "I ended with a CLIMAX!! And what did you think of it??"**

**Drew: "Polite or honest answer?" (Giving glare that can kill)**

**May: "I do NOT like Drew!!"**

**Me: "mmm, convincing, it also explains why you hold his hand. When did you grab it anyway??"**

**May: mumble, mumble (pulling hand back)**

**Me: "WHAT!! I don't understand you! Speak Louder!!"**

**May: "When you wrote I fell off the cliff…."**

**Me: "And you didn't let go since then?!"(blinks)**

**Drew: "Nop, she didn't!"**

**Me: "O sorry Mr. I-am-so-irresistible, you didn't pull your hand back either.**

**Well, since no-one wants to tell what they really feel, (looking at Drew, who became really red), I just do the disclaimer and go on.**

**(Disclaimer): I am a 15 year old girl, with no money. You think I own pokemon, or the characters? Think again. They're not mine, pity.**

**Me: "Oh, and guys...?!"**

**Drew, May: **_**uh-oh...**_

**Me: "The voice will be back next chapter."**

**Drew: "...crap..."**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

May opened her eyes, feeling all warm and for a second she thought she was in a bed. But then she felt Drew's arm around her and thought this was even better than a bed.

Also Drew opened his eyes, and found the girl clenched to his arm. 'This must be a dream' he thought but then she moved and proved him he wasn't dreaming.

They both didn't want to move and just stay where they were.

'_Seems li_ke _you have made your move yourself,_ the little voice was back, again.

Drew quickly rolled away from May, even though he didn't want to.

_'Hiya!! I'm back but you seem to be doing fine on your own', _the voice said lightly, and chuckled.

'Now what? She was just cold, that was all', Drew protested in his head, butthe voice giggled.

'_And you're saying you didn't like it..'_,'...No...but...', Drew tried. '_So what's the freaking problem?' _the voice asked cheerful.

Drew had to admit, he did like waking up, finding May cuddled against him, and he couldn't find a real problem indeed.

Drew sat down, his own thoughts kept confusing him.

(same moment)

May had a similar situation, though they both didn't knew of each other.

_'You are in his arms'_, the voice sounded all bubbly, '_and you like it'_. The voice sounded like it had a huge grin on it's face (May didn't really know if it had a face though).

May flushed, and felt Drew rolling away, so May was free to stand up herself.

'Yeah, I do', she answered hesitatingly.

_'I KNEW it, I've been trying to get you two together for ages'. _May's face heatened up even more. '_Well, I think I'll say farewell then, since you two just needed a little cold, I don't think there is much for me to do anymore'. _The voice said with a sorrowful ring,

'You won't be coming back?' May almost felt sad herself, though the voice was annoying, she had become used to it.

'_Yep, but don't you worry, I will never completely leave you'_ and with those words, it was gone.

On Drew's side however, the voice was still teasing.

_'You just needed a little cold, that was all!!'_ Drew was started to get really pissed off.

'Shut up!! What do you want me to say?! Yeah, I held her close to me, and yeah I liked it!!'. Drew realized too late what he had thought when the voice chuckled.

'_Yeah, that was all I needed to hear. I will be going now, since you two don't need me anymore'. _And then the voice was gone from Drew's head too.

An awkward silence fell, "Tea?" Drew asked, trying to break the tension,.

"Yeah", May looked up, just to be caught by his eyes again.

Drew smirked as he turned his head, she looked so innocent with those eyes.

May's gaze turned back to the ground, thoughts racing through her head like a whirlwind.

"What are you thinking off? Drew asked suddenly, causing May to tense and her quickly looking up.

Drew's face was just a few inches away from hers, their noses almost touching.

Drew wanted to give her the tea, but he found himself captured in sapphire orbs. 'How could this have happened?' he asked himself

"I think...I think I might have fallen in love", his throat had become dry. Little he knew he had said those words out loud.

May was struck by what Drew said, 'Did he just said I think he did?', her jaw dropped slightly. She couldn't believe it.

Drew read it in her eyes, "I didn't just say that out loud, did I?" he asked her softly.

May nodded slowly, but didn't turn her look away.

Drew turned his head, and closed his eyes as he felt the red burning on his face. He really didn't wanted to say it out loud, afraid their relation might change.

Drew sighed and stood up, and flicked his hair. "Now you know, you probably think I'm insane", he said.

May stood up also, "Why would I call you insane?" she asked. Drew turned his head and looked at her with big eyes.

"..uh...I...because..", he tried to say, but saw a blush creep on her face. 'Why is she blushing', he asked himself, her next words, however, caught him off-guard.

"Then I'd have to call myself insane too", she said slyly.

Drew's eyes widened even more, what was she saying? ((A/N And I thought May was dense))

She leaned quickly to him, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Drew was stunned, his stomach feeling fluttering and his head all light. He never felt this before, even though lots of girls gave him a kiss on the cheek, when they had the chance at least.

May's head got the color of tomato, but didn't turn her look away.

Drew smiled softly, the first time she saw him smile, and it made him even cuter.

"Come on May, let's get of this mountain, I think it affects our sanity". He started to pack his stuff, and May followed him.

So little they knew, it was not their sanity that was affected a long time ago.

--

_I'm so glad I found a way to make the story even longer; otherwise this would be the second-last chapter. I think there will come like 4 more or something but even I can't tell. _

_I was supposed to, as the author of this story, (puzzled look on my face, my brother says it makes me look dumb :P)_, _but I guess I know as much as you guys do. Anyway, some of you read all my stories so, in the time I've been gone I've been writing pretty much so there'll be a lot of new stories coming from me (uhm their unfortunately all one-shots)_


	15. 13: Flygon's Goodbye

WOW, THANK YOU SO MUCH, in 24 hours I had like 11 reviews/favorites/author alerts, WOW, thank you so much, it's helping me to

_WOW, THANK YOU SO MUCH, in 24 hours I had like 11 reviews/favorites/author alerts, WOW, thank you so much, it's helping me to write on. _

_When I wrote this I sort of had a writers block, I think I'm out of it now, but lame parts, I can't help them._

_Please review, I just keep saying that, it's starting to annoy myself too, but reviews make me write on, so please._

_Chapter 13_

_--_

May softly hummed a song, she felt a bit cheerful.

It was because they left the top of the mountain and were going downwards, where they had seen the lights of a house, probably the Pokecenter. ((A/N SUUUUUUREEEE, convincing? no not really))

Drew watched her cheerful walking down the road, just a bit behind her. He was a little bit mixed up inside, on one hand he was really happy, but he felt down too.

He didn't know why, from none of it, but he did knew it had something to do with May. 'After all, all my emotions have been around her, the last few days', he thought cynical

"Hey Drew, I have a question", May's voice harshly broke his stream of thoughts. He pinched his eyes, "What is it?"

May was a little taken aback by his rough reply, "Why didn't we use Flygon to get over the mountain?"

May suddenly saw Drew's face flinch, and she knew there was something going on. "You don't have to tell me, you know." She tried to calm Drew down, his face had angry look over it.

Then his face softened, May was glad, she was frightened by his angry face. "I guess I have to tell you , otherwise you keep walking around with that question." He sighed.

"Flygon is sick, some sort of disease, I don't know". May was shocked by his comment, why did he hide it so long from her?

"Is Flygon with you, at the moment?" She tried to ease the pain. Drew shook his head. "No, I left him a while ago in a Pokemoncenter, specialized in diseases".

May wasn't used to this side of Drew; the Drew she knew would never leave his Pokemon. "Why are you not with him then?" Drew shrugged his shoulders, "He didn't want me to"

_Flashback_

_"Nurse Joy, Is Flygon better?" Drew asked desperately at the nurse._

_She shook his head, "No, I'm sorry Drew, it will take a year or two before he is completely better, and before that he may not leave the center." She felt sorry for the green-haired boy; he had been here for a week now, since he brought in that sick pokemon of his. Drew didn't sleep much and didn't eat well also. _

_"You may go to your pokemon if you like" nurse Joy tried to cheer up the boy, who had become pale too._

_"Thanks Nurse Joy, I'd love to", Drew said, a glimpse of relieve on his face._

_"Hey Flygon, feeling better already", Drew asked, walking into the room. The green dragon didn't look that way, but Drew thought he had to say something._

_"Fly--gooon,fly fly--gon goooon fly, fly-on"_

_(Translation: Way better, but you don't look well either)_

_"True", Drew said with a faint smile, "I haven't slept or eaten well for a few days"_

_"Flyyyy-yygon fly"_

_(Translation: Drew, you're going down on this)_

_"I know, but I can't help, you're my friend after all" Drew answered his longtime friend_

_"Fly-goon fly-fly goo-goo gon fly", Flygon said resolute_

(_Translation: I know, and that's why I want you to leave)_

_"What!!, I can't do that, I'm you're trainer, I should be there for you", Drew responded astonished, he couldn't believe his Pokemon wanted him to leave him behind_

_"Fly-go gon fly-y flyyyyy-gooon, flygon fly."_

(_Translation: Drew, you don't look well, if you stay here it will turn worse)_

_"Nu-uh, I'm not leaving you" Drew shook his head furiously._

_"Flyy-goooon, fly fly, gooon go -o-o, flygooon"_

_(Translation: Drew, I know, I will be here for a very long time, you've only been here seeing me sick and you're almost sick yourself)_

_Drew looked with open mouth at his pokemon, Flygon's words were true. But then again, Flygon was always a good observer._

_"Fly-yy-yygon, gon, flyy-ygon flyy fly, gon gon, fly" Flygon said cheerful_

_(Translation: And I know you'll come back for me when I'm better)_

_"True, well If you say so I will, leave you behind, as long as you keep in mind I will come get you back" Drew said, he never cried, but leaving his Pokemon was sure one of the hardest things to do._

_"Flyy, go, fly, fly gon, flyy-goo-on, fly goon." and the Pokemon made a sound like he was chuckling_

_(Translation: I know Drew, and remember, you still have to tell May)_

_Flyy-goon-fly, fly gon flyfly gon"._

_(Translation: You can't do that if you're here!)_

_Drew blushed, Flygon did over observe on this one. "Sure, I can see you're still sick", he smiled, and walked to the door. "I'll come back when Nurse Joy calls me to pick you up, don't you forget!" he said and Flygon nodded._

_"Fly-gon fly--y, fly fly-goooon"_

_(Translation: I know, Drew, I'll see you in two years)_

_Drew nodded also and walked out the room. "Nurse Joy, take good care of Flygon, and call me when he's better" He asked the Nurse._

_"I will Drew, see you", she said._

_End flashback_

May had listened with open mouth to his story (of course Drew let out the part Flygon spoke about May)

"I'm sorry Drew, I shouldn't have asked", she apologized. Drew smirked, "I don't see why you're making a problem, just a few days before I found you I got a call from Nurse Joy", and his smirk became bigger.

"Two years have gone by, and I'll be able to pick him up, and that's where I'm heading. ((A/N: Drew has to pick Flygon up in the Pokecenter itself, not just get it back through the transporting-system))

May was so happy for Drew; she knew it must have been hard for him, leaving his Flygon behind.

"I hope I will see him soon" May exclaimed happy. Drew raised an eyebrow, "you haven't seen me or any of my Pokemon for almost 3 years and now you suddenly want to see Flygon?" he asked her.

May felt offended, "Humph, I just was being nice you know". Her face was so funny Drew had to do his best not to burst out in laughter.

"Come on clumsy, we still have a long road to go", he said mocking her.

May stick her tongue to him and ran in front of him, back humming her song.

Drew laughed inside; she could be so immature sometimes.

--

_Chapter finished, well, so much for my writers block. I was reading it all over, and then suddenly I thought; 'Wait...Drew has a Flygon, he could just fly them over the mountain'. So I just had to think of a reason._

_I'm all pimped up for the next chapter, (sweat drops) Since nothing happens in my life, I'm totally BORED, and they say I've got no life?! (They're right I guess)_


	16. 14: Thunderclouds

_hey everyone, it's been a while, I've been drawing a lot, I thought, since I can draw and I love contestshipping, why not draw contestshipping. --' this proves to be harder than I thought, did you guys know you have to draw Drew's smirk in one movement? Otherwise it looks really weird!_

_Uh yeah, story, well here goes nothing._

_--_

_Chapter 14_

"Ro-Roserade!", exclaimed Roserade when Drew released her. Soon the other Pokemon were released too.

May released her Pokemon too. Skitty ran immediately to Drew, and started to ran around his feet. "Still didn't tame that hyper-active Skitty of yours?" Drew asked her teasingly

May just giggled, "She seems to like you", pointing at her Skitty. Drew flicked his hair, "Even your Pokemon think I'm irresistible.

'They're right', May blushed, and grabbed Skitty, "Nya, Nya-aa!!" the cat-like pokemon squealed. "You're not, so don't get lost in your dreams" she said quickly.

Drew smirked, she always reacted that way when he said something like that, and he liked it.

"Rose-rade rose", the grass Pokemon pushed at his leg. "What is it, Roserade?" Drew delayed his attention to his pokemon. "Rose-rade, rose-se rade", the pokemon told him with a serious face.

"I see, thanks Roserade", Drew nodded and turned to May. "We have to find a cave or something" he said to her. May looked confused, she couldn't understand his Pokemon

"What do you mean?" Drew frowned; he should have remembered he was the only one who could understand his pokemon.

"Roserade said she felt a storm coming, a really big one". May's face worried, "Roserade isn't supposed to feel the weather, is she?" Drew nodded, "No, Roserade aren't supposed to be able to, but they are really sensitive for the weather though, so when there are storms are coming, they sure can feel that" he explained

May nodded, this sure must be a big one then, if Roserade sensed it so well. She quickly returned her pokemon and watched Drew doing the same.

"Now come on then", he hurried her. When she dawdled he grabbed her arm, and ran quickly to the rock wall. May saw the dark thunder-clouds coming close.

"Drew, look" she said as they ran, pointing to the sky. Drew looked as he scolded at the sky, "Damn, I hoped we would have more time". He mumbled, but it was demped by an enormous rumbling.

The rain started to fall down, on their heads. "Come on now May!" Drew hurried her more; when she slowed down to cover herself from the pouring rain.

"Why? It's not we're in any danger, I've been in more storms like this" May asked him, and he pulled her to get her to run faster, "May, we're on a freaking mountain, that means the chance we get hit is almost 100 times bigger, ((A/N I've made this up, and I know it's wrong, the chance you get hit on a mountain is higher yes, but I'm not sure how many times))

This caused May to run faster, and ran equally with Drew now. Drew spotted a small cavern, and ran towards it.

It was bigger than he thought, and they could walk quite far inside. "This will do", Drew said, and May nodded.

She shivered, and Drew saw it. "Call out Blaziken to make a fire, or you'll catch a cold". May nodded, "Co-ome out Bla-aziken, a-and m-make a f-fire" she said, when she threw up the poke ball of her fire-pokemon.

"Blaziken!!", the Pokemon said and lit the cave with a fire. The few pieces of wood, which lay there lit and fed the fire. "T-Thanks, B-Blazik-ken", May said and returned her Pokemon.

She started to walk further the cave in, but Drew grabbed her shoulders, "O no, you go sit by the fire" he said, pushing her back.

"Why?, I-I'm perfectly...HACHOW", she sneezed, and Drew smirked, "Fine, you wanted to say? I don't think so, you got a cold." ((A/N again, medically seen incorrect, you don't get sick from just rain.))

He walked to her and laid his jack over her shoulders. "You should stay warm, or you'll get a fever too", he explained when he saw questioning face.

WHAAAM, another thunder sounded, and lit the cave with white light.

"IEEEEEE," May shouted, and cowered. Drew sat down next to her. "Afraid of the storm?" he asked her. May wanted to react insulted, but noticed his voice wasn't teasing, more like worried.

She nodded, "I could bore you with the science of storms, but I won't", Drew said, "I hope you'll be fine if I say you it's going to be OK?" Drew asked her gently.

"Thanks Drew", May said accompied with sneeze. Drew smirked slightly and looked in the fire. He wasn't that cold, even though he was wet too.

May, however, was shivering under the cold. Drew looked at her, formed to a little clump, trying to keep herself warm.

Drew wrapped his arms around her. May tensed, "Wha-..what...are you doing", she stuttered.

"Keeping you warm, I did it before, and it helped then too, remember" he responded to her.

O yeah, May did remember, and how it felt. She relaxed, as she felt Drew's protecting arms around her. She no longer felt cold.

"Why are you looking out for me like this?" May asked softly.

Drew didn't know how he had to respond, he couldn't tell he liked her, something he realized a while ago. That would be really awkward; she didn't even like him, due to the insults.

"I can't let you get hurt, can I? Max would be really pissed off at me, and I think I am more afraid of him than of you" he answered her instead.

"Max" she muttered, May wondered he was doing. "He'll be fine, he's with Ash and Brock, remember?" Drew's voice comforted her.

She nuzzled further up, against his chest. Drew flushed a bit, and was glad she couldn't see his face from where she was lying. Why did she have to make it so hard for him?

"Thanks Drew", May muttered, and closed her eyes. Soon she was soundly asleep.

Drew couldn't sleep; the storm was raging outside, but also inside his head. 'What is going on with me?'

_'Sure you don't know?'_ 'What...I thought you were gone?' Drew asked surprised, the voice had left him, hadn't it?' The voice chuckled, _'I thought too, but you need help by the looks of it, and be assured, it's just this one time'. _

Drew sighed, 'What is it, you want to say?', he'd better get over with it. The voice chuckled, '_You are a bit confused'_, Drew smirked mockingly, 'you think, how can you tell?'

'_I am in your freaking head, you think I can't tell?' _Drew sighed; he lost again to the voice. 'Just spit it, I've had enough of this already'.

_'Worlds best 'welcome back' I guess, anyway, you should be able to say by now, what is bothering', _the voice no longer sounded teasing or playful, but deadly serious.

"I should, huh?" Drew responded, looking sadly at the girl, who now had her head on his lap. He maybe somewhere knew what was bothering him, but he wasn't able to figure it out. Afraid to admit maybe, he didn't know.

'Can you tell me, I don't know, I can't tell', he pleaded, a strange occurrence, Drew never pleaded. '_I wish I could, but you have to tell on your own, this is something I can't help with', _the voice sounded sorrowful.

'It's ok, it's true anyway, I have to find out for myself', Drew said, '_Thanks Drew, it means a lot to me you say that, I'll be going now, good luck'_ and the voice was gone once again.

And this time Drew was disappointed it left, leaving him with a bigger hole.

--

_C'est fini, translation: it's finished. Chapter 14 that is. _

_I'm already started with a new story, in a notebook at least._

_Well, please review, and don't be afraid leaving any ideas, I might use them, if you want me to._

_O yeah, for a few days I'm going to my mother, (my parents are divorced) so that means this story will not be updated for a week or so. O lovely, holidays (insert sarcasm here)_


	17. 15: In a puddle

_Hey everyone, I'm starting with a new chapter and since I've got no clue what I'm going to write, I am just as curious. Well R&R_

_I'm by the way a bit disappointed by the reviews I've got for the last chapter. I really really want them. I get easily bored and people's reviews keep me writing. I've been away for freaking 7 days, and I got 2 reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW. Otherwise I really don't see the point of writing further. It gives me the feeling no-one will read it anyway. (I know I'm a bit exaggerating)_

_(Disclaimer): I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters._

_Chapter 15_

--

May woke up, her head still on Drew's lap. He was still asleep, May could tell from the calm breathing and his eyes closed.

She turned so she could see his face, her back on the ground, and studied Drew's face.

He was cute, she had to admit, and his hair fell before his face now he hadn't flicked it away. His sleep didn't remove the frown that had plastered itself on his face, and it seemed even in his sleep, thoughts were bothering him.

She was curious what they were about. "May, why are you looking at me like that?" surprised Drew's voice her; she didn't notice he was awake.

May quickly turned away, rolling over, her face pointing to the leftovers of the fire. "I was just looking if you was awake"

Drew noticed she didn't lift her head of his lap, even though she was awake. Not like he wanted her to leave, it felt nice when she rested on him like that. ((A/N, note; they are sitting against the cavern-wall))

He let her, and turned his look to the grey outside world. "It seems it has cleared a bit, but it's not like the sun is shining" he stated.

May looked outside too, the world was grey and everywhere were puddles of rainwater. The sky was lighter but still covered with grey clouds. She didn't feel like going outside, she wanted to stay were she was, her head on Drew's lap, his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, it isn't that far anymore, and then we can both go our ways" Drew said, his voice was a little muffled .

Couldn't he see, she didn't want him to leave, but stay with her?

She stood up anyway, and Drew's jack slipped of her back. She forgot it was there, and grabbed it.

"Here, you want it probably back", May said, returning him his jacket. Drew grabbed the piece of clothing from her hands, and put it back on. It was not completely cooled down. ((A/N Does that sounds weird?))

"Well, let's go then", Drew said and he grabbed her hand to pull her with him, when walking out the cavern.

May let go of Drew, her face a bit red, and jumped over the puddles.

Drew, a bit disappointed she pulled away from him, raised his speed, to keep up with the girl's weird joyful dance.

"If you fall in the water, I'll laugh", Drew warned her. May huffed, "I won't", but she hadn't even said that before she fell over. "Gotcha", Drew said, and May looked up.

"I thought you would laugh?" she asked him, her face a bit red. Drew chuckled, "I said when you fall in the water, and since I caught you, you didn't fall in it"

"How would you know I would fall?" she asked while he pulled her up gently, after all last time, they fell both. "Because you always do!" he responded her truthfully.

May already let it slip, caught by two emeralds, twinkling at her. She could almost count the spots in his green eyes.

Drew, on his side, was caught by her eyes, lost in two oceans of blue. How did she spell him again? 'How can I resist?' he closed in towards her.

May watched him coming closer with big eyes,and stopped him with her hand. "What if we're going to regret this?" she asked him unsure, but Drew smirked mysteriously, "Then don't", was all he said.

May smiled, those two words were enough for her, and closed the rest of the distance between them.

Unfortunately, her balance wasn't that good, and she fell, ((A/N MHUHAHAHA, I really AM an evil authoress), and she pulled Drew with her, causing them to fall in a puddle of water.

"Why don't you laugh?" May asked Drew, remembering what he said before, trying to delay her thoughts from what almost happened.

Drew didn't think it was funny, anything BUT. His reasons? Two things: First he was wet, lying in a puddle, second; He and May almost kissed, and because of such a stupid thing it didn't happen. All together; No Drew wasn't happy.

"Let's go!" Drew said with clenched teeth, standing up. 'If even faith doesn't want us together, I'm not gonna argue!', Drew thought bitterly.

May followed him silently, she had seen this face just once before, and knew it was the best not to argue, it wasn't sure what he would do.

--

_I'm an evil authoress, aren't I? Truthfully, I didn't see this coming too, but it was sure quite entertainious, (is that even a word??). I'm also sorry it was this short. I'll have the next chapter online in 24 hours. (GASP)) Well, I hope you liked it, don't forget to leave a review. _

_I'll be off to write another chapter, altough I can better say break my head about it. Oh well, see ya._


	18. 16: Bug Pokemon alert!

_'Ey folks, how ya' doin'. Huh? I'd better cut that crap, apparently I can write basic english better than accents. Well, Chapter 15 is up, let's see what the outlet is, oh yeah, R&R. _

_Oh right, I want to thank May and Dawn are the best, (what is it with the long names,.. uh forget it) she has I believe put a review on almost all of my stories and almost every chapter of this story O-O, woh, so THANK YOU, of course Legendaerie L-T you too. _

_Chapter 15_

_--_

The hill was now slanted, and even May didn't have trouble coming down.

Her joyful mood had disappeared, making place for a melancholic one. She was not happy with the situation; she was in a sort-of internal conflict. She wanted Drew to kiss her, but she also didn't. He was her rival, and things would change between them.

'It's not like that didn't happen already', May thought and looked at the green-haired boy next to her.

Drew was lost in thought too, but he was lost in the future, not in the past. He cursed himself he let her slip, and now she had to leave.

The red roof of the Pokemoncenter was visible through the trees, confirming the inevitable; they had to separate and go their own ways.

"Drew/May, can I/you come with you/me?" they both said on the same time, and looked with big eyes at each other. "Only if you want me to", May muttered. It was a little awkward, they thought of precisely the same.

Drew raised his hands, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to, now do I?", he grabbed her hand, "Well, come on now, you've been away for almost a week, I'm sure Max, Ash, and Brock are worried sick about you".

He felt May didn't move and turned around; her face was turned in fear. "May, what's wrong?" Drew asked immediately worried. She lifted a shaking finger, "Mosqasri!!" she said, with shaking voice. Drew turned around fearing the worst.

May wasn't wrong, that was for sure, seeing the enormous bug Pokemon before them. ((A/N Mosqasri isn't an evolution of Masqerain, I just made it up)) The evil eyes shone red and it jaws clicked.

This was the bug-pokemon most feared by travelers, because of it's size and aggressive nature. People who met them, almost never came back without injuries.

"Let's not worry about my friends, but about this thing here", she said shaking.

Drew grabbed her arms tighter, "RUN!! He didn't have to say twice, she ran as fast as he did, the big mosquito-Pokemon behind them ((A/N: And when I say big, I mean really big, like twice as big as a normal human))

Drew tried to remember what his Pokedex said about this Pokemon, which was really hard while running.

"(Pokedex): Mosqasri, the Mosquito Pokemon, has a very aggressive nature, and will chase his prey for three days straight. However, Mosqasri isn't smart, climbing a tree might help."

'That is it!" Drew thought and pulled May with him around a corner, and helped her climb in a tree. "Stay there, I will distract him, until you're high enough" Drew said hasty. He knew he didn't have enough time to climb in the tree too.

"Drew!!, don't do it!! You might get hurt!!" May screamed. Drew looked over his shoulder, and saw Mosqasri coming closer.

"That's a risk I have to take then", Drew said and ran away. May saw him disappear with teary eyes.

May waited, and waited, waited for Drew to come back, back to her. Telling her he was perfectly fine.

But he didn't, and May sat in the tree, the sky clearing up, turning to blue, then coloring from blue to orange and pink, orange/pink to deep purple, and finally to deep-blue, with shades of black.

It was chilly in the tree, the stars were flickering above May, and she looked at them as she cried.

"So stupid, I should never let him go, I knew it wasn't safe!", May cried, she had climbed to the highest branches, and was gazing at the stars, but not really seeing them.

"I love you", she said softly, looking at her hands, they had been in Drew's the same day. Who could've known something so small, would eventually be so important to her, especially from her _former_ rival. "Damn it, why did you leave me?!"

"Who left who?" a familiar voice asked. "...Drew...", May stared, the green-haired boy was pretty beaten up, sitting on the branch before her, blood soaked his shoulder, and his lip was split.

"What the heck happened?"

--

_Few, I thought I should end it here, otherwise there would be too much Drama for one chapter, (you can say anything about me, but I'm definitely NOT a Drama-queen)_

_Man, even I cried this chapter, it was just too sad; somehow I figured a way to lose Drew again --' _

_Anyhow, PLEASE REVIEW, I won't be writing much chapters anymore, the end is coming near, but maybe I write an epilogue, but only if you guys ask for it._

_Again, sorry for the short chapter, I will in about 7 a 8 hours upload the next chapter, because of this_


	19. 17: Treeoccurance

_Oi, here am I again, well, let's review what has happened last few chapters (I mean really short in words); Storm, sickness, almost-kiss, Nearing end, scary bug-Pokemon, leaving May on her own, Drew beaten up. Hell yeah, this is going to be one hell of a chapter._

_We'll find out what happened to Drew, please R&R and I also want to thank those reviewed yet, those who didn't; take your shot._

Chapter 16

--

"Ouch!!" Drew winced as May bandaged his shoulder, that proved to be difficult in a tree, but they both didn't felt like climbing down.

"Sorry, I have to clean it, otherwise it'll get infected", May apologized, but Drew shoke his head.

"No, it's ok, I couldn't do it myself anyway, the wound is on my shoulder, somewhere I can't reach".

May fastened the last pieces of the bandage, "But you haven't told how you got it."

Drew grinned, "it's not something I want to relive again", but he saw May's face, and he knew if he didn't told her she would keep blaming herself.

"Ok then" Drew gave in.

_Flashback_

_Drew ran through the forest, with the Mosqasri on his heels. 'Keep running Drew, make sure you are far away from May when it gets you', Drew thought, he knew it would get him in the end, but he didn't want May to find his body._

_It didn't took Mosqasri long anyway, before it got him. Grabbing Drew with his paws, it buzzed with it's wings._

_Drew knew if he wanted to make it out of this mess, he should call out his pokemon, but before he could do that, Mosqasri threw him hard on the ground, "Roserade, come out", Drew could still make to say, before he passed out. The last thing he saw was the red light beam._

_Drew woke up again, his body all sore, and his head beating. "Rose!!" his loyal grass-pokemon called. "Yeah I'm fine", then he saw the Mosqasri lying KO, "You beat him?!" Drew asked surprised._

_Roserade looked sort of embarrassed/proud, and if Drew looked closely, he could have sworn he saw her blush. Man he always knew his pokemon were strong, but even beat a big pokemon like that without his help was remarkably._

_"I'm so proud of you Roserade, thank you so much", Drew thanked his Pokemon and returned her to her ball, to earn her well-deserved rest._

_'I'd better get back to May', Drew thought and started his road back._

_End Flashback_

"Well, that was about it", Drew said, and May had been listening closely.

"Oh Drew..." she said softly, and before Drew noticed she was around his neck, "Don't you ever do that again", she cried, her tears dripping off his face, wetting his neck.

"May, we are still in a tree, and how much you want to do this, we might fall", Drew warned her, and May flushed. She didn't remember jumping around his neck.

She sat next to him, on the same branch he was sitting on. "I'm so happy you're ok", May said softy. Drew smirked, "I'm just glad nothing happened to you", he responded.

Maybe he knew what he felt, if he could find the word for caring, worrying, and confuse, at the same time.

"Drew...what are we?", May asked him sadly. "Humans, at least I hope so, unless you've forgotten to mention something to me" Drew joked, but he knew what May meant. In all honestly, he couldn't answer.

They were way beyond just rivals, and Drew wasn't sure he wanted to be just friends. He turned his gaze to May, who was looking to the stars.

The shining made her eyes sparkle. No, his feelings for her went way beyond just friendship. May apparently felt his eyes burning on her face and turned her head around.

She blushed and wiped her face, and didn't see why Drew smiled softly, "There is something on my face, right?", May reacted and Drew smirked.

"I hope", he said, and leaned towards her, May was astonished, she thought it was a mistake, but Drew seemed to like her too. Like she gave a damn.

Drew thought it was a dream, but hoped it wasn't. May had leaned in too and kissed him back.

It was cute and innocent, and when they broke away, they both flushed. "Finally I know what it is what I feel" Drew whispered. "I don't think we have gone insane anymore, I think I love you"

Drew felt like something heavy had been lifted off his shoulders. May was sitting on the branch, looking at him with big eyes.

He smiled, before he leaned in again, pressing his lips against hers.

May felt Drew's lips against her, and she kissed him back. Drew asked entrance to her mouth wordlessly, and she gave it to him.

May grabbed Drew tighter, one hand stroking through his hair, the other holding fastened itself on Drew's neck.

Drew pulled back, heavily panting. He wanted more, ((A/N Hey! he is 15 after all, I just took some examples from the boys of my class, even the matured ones are starting to act like this)), but didn't think it was wise, they were still in a tree. ((A/N can you imagine?? No? Pity, it would hold a lot of falling giggle))

Drew climbed down a few branches and reached for May's hand, "It's safe now, you can come down", he urged her.

May thought it would be safe even if they were on a little rock in a lava-flow, if Drew was with her, but grabbed his hand and jumped down the branches.

That way they climbed down the tree, and blushed but didn't let go of each others hand, when they were on the ground. "Let's go to that Pokecenter then", Drew said and May felt a slight tingle, she would be seeing Max, Ash and Brock again.

--

Finally, they kissed. And as result, my story won't continue for many chapters, one or so. (aaaaaaah!) Sorry guys, but I'm out of idea's for this one.

Please don't forget to review, since I will be writing just one more chapter I won't ask for that any idea's but opinions, improving, yadee-yadee, blah blah, just review.

Also, if you ask I will write an epilogue, but it won't mean anything to the story itself. There won't be a sequel, since I don't like writing about them traveling together.


	20. 18: To everything comes an end

_sob, sob, sob last chapter, I don't have anything to say yet, just enjoy reading!!_

_Chapter 17_

--

"She's alright, is she? Say she's alright!!" Max wined desperately.

"Shhh, Max, She'll be fine, we just have to wait a little more" Brock tried to calm down the total lost boy, with help from Pikachu. He was crying and was trying to get outside, if not stopped by Brock.

"A LITTLE MORE!!" Max exploded, "WE'VE BEEN FREAKING WAITING FOR 7 DAYS, AND YOU WANT ME TO SIT HERE CALMLY!!", Max sure had grown, and so did his voice.

"IT'S MY SISTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, MY SISTER, AND I WON'T REST 'TILL I KNOW SHE'S SAFE". Max went literally insane, and struggled to get loose. "LET THE HELL GO OFF ME, I'M NOW GOING TO SEARCH FOR HER!!"

Max pulled himself loose, but was stopped again by Ash, who smiled. "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT, MAY IS STILL MISSING YOU KNOW!!" Max screamed at the older boy.

Ash just nodded to the outside, "Talk of the devil and he is sure to appear, or should I say she?" Ash asked calmly.

Even though Max' eyes were filled with tears, he wasn't blind, that was May walking there!!

"MAY!!" Max yelled, not even caring about the door, slamming it open ((A/N You know that sound when the door makes when you open the door too hard and it slams against a wall, well that sound))

He hugged his sister tightly, "Are everything alright, May?? Nothing wrong, are you??" Max fired the questions at her, asking them all through each other ((A/N Ha, this is so not a mistake, I meant for it to walk through each other, it should have been like; "Are you alright, May, is everything ok? Nothing wrong with you? You are fine, are you?))

He didn't even saw Drew, but Ash sure did, and he smirked at the two. "I guess, you two finally confessed", Ash said, pointing out to the hands they were still holding. A brief blush appeared on both of there faces.

"You two...?" Max pulled his face from May's sweater and looked at the boy beside her, seeing Drew. "Hey Drew", he said nonchalantly, and he turned to Ash, "who do you mean by 'you two'?" Max asked him.

Ash smirked and pointed with his head to May and Drew.

Max put a step backwards, and saw the entwined hands, and his eyes flashed. "I guess this is your own choice??" Max asked dangerously, and May nodded.

Max sighed, "Drew is a good guy, and I hope you have made a good choice", he said defeated. Drew couldn't help but feel a slight dislike towards him.

"Do you have a problem with me, Max?" he asked friendly, 'better not pull a fight, not with May's little brother'. Max looked at Drew, "No, I just don't want my sister to get hurt".

Max' face turned friendlier, "You take good care of her", Drew smirked, "I already have been doing that, and I'll make sure I will". May smashed him at his arm.

"Ouch!! Were was that good for", Drew asked as he winced. May huffed, "I don't need to be taken care off".

It caused a silence between both Drew and Max, a second later; Drew was laughing slightly and Max...well. The only thing that could be called what he was doing would be; laughing his ass off

May huffed and turned away from the laughing boys, and turned to Ash, "You said finally, what you meant by that?" May asked him curious.

He and Brock exchanged glazes, and Ash laughed slightly, "You could see you two liked each other since you were eleven, so it did took awhile for you two to confess now didn't it?"

May gave him a death-glare and wanted almost to say she didn't like Drew, just like the old times, but then she remembered she did like Drew.

"I assume you will be traveling with him now?" Max asked, he was finally done with laughing, and May nodded.

Max tackled her down, he wasn't the little boy anymore. "I guess I won't be seeing you around then, so take... oh wait", Max smirked, and turned his face to Drew, "you take care of her", he changed his mind.

May sighed, "Well at least there will be just one of them around from now on". ((A/N Guess, who she is talking about, no seriously GUESS, ah I will tell anyway, it's Drew and Max of course))

May's stomach suddenly let out an embarrassing growl, turning May red, and Ash said his favorite line; "But first, we're going to eat"

--End--

_FIN, THE END, EINDE, SCHLUSS, (which languages should I add more?? Spanish I have to look, Italian too, and every other language actually) Or as Drew would say FINITO (tnx legendaeries L-T)_

_Well this is the end I guess, I thought it was a good ending because I already told May and Drew were going to travel together. Since you guys asked for it, I'll add a Epilogue. It should be soon up_

_Well Please don't forget to review. If you review now, I'll be sure to put everyone who did review as personal thanks in my epilogue (tempting huh?) _

_Oh yeah, I am currently writing a new story so be sure to check up my page regularly since I might be uploading the first few chapters soon. Sorry guess no spoilers._

_I'm going to miss you guys; you were loyal readers and reviewers. God I'm crying over here. Please be also part of my loyal reader group with my next story._

**Drew: "Well, It's over, I'm glad it did.**

**Me: "You don't like the outcome??"**

**Drew: "...Uhm...well...yeah... I guess I do"**

**Me: (sweat drops): Seems Drew is a bit struggling with the fact he admit. May, you want to say anything??"**

**May: "I loved it, even though I had to kiss Drew..."**

**Me: "You don't like it either??"**

**May: "...uh...maybe I do..."**

**Me: "May is struggling too --', never mind, just review"**

**Riikani out.**


	21. Epilogue

_Hey everyone, here's the epilogue._

_The idea kept forming in my mind until I had the whole epilogue in my head, though it wasn' t on paper._

_Of course, as promised, this story is dedicated to my reviewers for the last chapter_

_THANK YOU;_

_**Shadow-dog18**_

_**Legendaerie L-T**_

_**May and Dawn are the Best**_

_**SwiftStarOfTheSingingWind**_

_**Beautifly-soul**_

_**PerlaNemesis**_

_**Pokemon-finatic**_

_**Gaaralover4ever123**_

_Can you believe some of them actually read all my stories ánd reviewed on all of them. I'm crying tears of happiness. Alright, let's get started with the final piece of Blasted off again?! THE EPILOGUE_

_--_

Max hummed cheerfully, he still loved traveling after all those years, that is 14 years now and he had reached the age of 22.

He was a successful Pokemon-observator, and trainer, even though he'd never succeeded in beating Ash. He had also taken over the gym from his dad and most of the trainers said he was one hell of a leader to beat. Max chuckled; 'Guess traveling with Ash and Brock was a good idea after all'

Currently he had taken a few days off to visit some people and because of that he was now walking through Mossdeep. He'd never seen the point of why they wanted to live there, but if they were happy there, hey, then no complaints from him.

Max' trip over route 124 had been pretty rough and now he felt pretty stupid he didn't use Galade to just Transport, but he guessed he just did it for the good old times.

He had reached the house, and it felt immediately like home;' I have to admit they do have a good taste', and he rang the doorbell.

A man with green hair opened the door, "Hey Max, good to see you", he greeted.

Max smiled; "Hey Drew, great to see you too, been too long". He nodded inside, "My sister there?"

Drew smirked, it felt a bit familiar; "She's in the back, and please don't say anymore I'm obsessed with roses. She's been there more than I am lately".

Max laughed, and followed the man to the back. Drew had proposed to May like a year and a half ago, and she said yes without hesitation. She shone when they announced, when they wanted to marry; that was the day they had first met when they were 10 and 11.

He saw May crouched in the garden and she was taking care of the roses with her Pokemon and Drew's. He smiled; their garden was legendary.

"Hey sis", he said and May looked over her shoulders surprised; "Max! Am I glad to see you. Blaziken, would you mind helping me up?" she asked her fire-Pokemon.

Max was surprised why she had to be helped up like that, but laughed when he saw the reason.

May glowed and her belly was immensely expanded; "You're pregnant!" he said as he hugged his sister carefully.

Max looked at Drew who was leaning against the wall of the house and was looking a way Max thought of as proud or something like that. No doubt they were pretty happy.

May nodded; "Yep, you'll be uncle soon", and Max laughed.

"That's why she's constantly working in the garden; she says it calms her down", Drew said and he chuckled softly.

May shot him a death-glare, but Max could see she still loved the green-haired man.

"Why didn't you told me before, you're not fooling me you've been pregnant for a week" Max joked and May shrugged her shoulders.

"No, actually for 7 months, but I wanted to tell you personally, not over the phone."

They sat down on the chairs in the garden, "Do Mum and Dad know?" Max asked and May nodded; "Yeah, they've been here a month ago or something"

"I take it that you're pretty happy?" Max asked Drew, who raised his arms. "You'd even have to ask? Of course I'm happy, what you'd expect?"

Max chuckled; Drew was pretending to be a little angry but to say the truth; they were pretty good friends and he would never get angry over such a question.

"And Ash and Misty and probably Brock know too?" Max asked.

May nodded; "You know Ash, even now he's married, he has no flesh to sit still and due to that they still travel to everywhere. When I was at 3 months they came by and Misty saw there was something; so I'd had to tell them"

Max laughed out loud, and observed them, as he was used to. May was shining and Drew had his arm around her. Max decided it was good they decided to travel together years ago.

"Well, I'm on my way again, I have to talk to Tate and Lisa about some gymleader-things", Max pulled a face and May laughed, "Pity, but greet them from me and say to come by some time soon"

She hugged Max, "And for you counts the same, I missed you". Max laughed and shoke Drew's hand.

"Promise to call me, when it's so far?" he asked and the green-eyed man nodded, "I will, see you then I guess"

"You bet!" Max said and was on his way again, humming his song again and a good feeling was spreading through his body, he was going to be uncle soon!!

A few weeks later the newspaper published a very interesting article. It said;

A COORDINATORS DREAM

The famous Coordinators Drew and May have gotten a son, called March.

Drew and May have been both winners of the Grand festival 13 and 14 years back, and married 10 years ago.

The whole world was shocked when they announced, since everybody knew them as sworn rivals.

We've asked another rival of them if he wanted to say anything and gladly Harley accepted.

"We haven't been acting very well to each other and I hated that twerp through the deepest of my veins but I've changed my mind and I wish them the best luck and best wishes for them. Good luck with your life and I hope we can talk soon to each other"

Of course there have been some sad reports but we let those out of the paper, and of course we wish the newborn Parents our best wishes. '

Everywhere in the world people smiled when they saw the article, and Soledad laughed cheerfully, earning her strange looks from the other people around her.

"I was right after all, huh May?"

--

_Ok I'm finished, this is the very end of 'Blasted off again?!' _

_I loved writing it, and want to thank every single reviewer; you are the best._

_I'd like to speak out my wish you are also going to be loyal readers of my new story 'Disappeared', which I've started already._

_Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH, and please don't forget to review_


End file.
